Return
by FrostedSpirit
Summary: Sonic's heart aches to see Chris again and he gets a chance to go back to his world to protect it from evil robots, but the planet had already been attacked and Chris has disappeared!In a crazy place called Novelenia they fight together once again.Chp9up
1. Disaster on Earth

Return & Surprise

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been 9 years since Sonic and his friends left Earth and now they decided to pay a visit when they heard that some enemy force that were after the chaos emeralds went to Erath to find something and Sonic couldn't stop thinking about Chris.

"Are you ready?" Knuckles asked as everyone gathered around the master emerald to depart.

"Yes, we need to see if they are safe." Sonic insisted trying to hide the fact he wanted to see Chris more then anyone else.

"Alright." Knuckles said and he turned towards the master emerald. He raised his arms up and summoned every chaos emerald and soon they were covered in a blinding light.

They found themselves in a ball of golden light as a group before they were all separated suddenly and shot across the world Chris lives in, and Sonic just so happens to land in the same exact pool, only, it was empty.

A hard un-welcome crash in cold hard concrete hits Sonic smack on the face. He groans as he sits up and looks around, flashbacks of the time Chris saved him, and his heart ached to see the young boy again.

"Hello?" a voice from above calls. Sonic looks up and sees a much older Chuck looked down from the edge. "Sonic!?" he was shocked.

Sonic got up and walked to the ladder at the side before he climbed out and rubbed his head while he greeted an old friend. "How did you get here?" Chuck asked.

"The master emerald, what else?" said Sonic. He looked around and noticed that there were holes in the nearby lawns and they sky was gray as well, a battle had struck here.

"What happened?" Sonic asked. Chuck gave a worried look. "Some giant robots came demanding something and began attacking here, the only thing we know is that they wanted something called a 'Secret Power' of some sort." He explained.

Sonic then looked at the mansion and looked into Chris's bedroom window, but it seemed no one was there. "Where's Chris?" He asked in a bit of a frantic tone.

Chuck looked solemn. "Well, when the robots had it with us they tried to destroy everything but before they did they took out some sort of machine and when they activated it somehow, suddenly a certain amount of people were taken after they turned into light, I think there were four of them and Chris was one of them." He explained.

"So where are they? What do you mean?" Sonic questioned. "No one knows where they are except somewhere in space and other then that, I'm saying Chris was with us after we heard an explosion he ran out here, then the machine activated and he covered his ears as though something loud and high-pitched were ringing in them, then he clutched his chest just before he turned into a light and was sucked away somewhere, out there." Chuck pointed up into the sky.

Sonic looked up as well and then he clenched his fists. "So you're saying, that some sort of robot enemies came and kidnapped Chris along with three others?" he said. Chuck nodded his head.

"Then I'm going to find him, and bring him back!" Sonic vowed. "I need to find Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Cream, fast!" then he sped off to all other places he first met them on Chris's planet.

He raced over beat up hills and dried up lakes until he reached the military base where Cream and Cheese were and sped inside since the building was practically destroyed from a harsh attack.

He ran through the hallways he once passed through to save Cream when he heard a muffled cry from behind a dented door. He burst inside to see a crying Cream and Cheese who held each other tightly and when they noticed Sonic, it was like watching the past all over again.

"Sonic! What's happening? Why are we back here?" Cream shot a thousand questions at Sonic who ignored most and grabbed her hand before shooting through the building with her again.

Before he exited the base, a strange robot in a design he had never seen before stepped out, blocking his way of escaping. He skidded to a stop when the robot spoke.

"I will not allow you to leave this building under orders of FIST." It said in a robotic voice. Sonic clenched his free hand. "Who is this FIST? Is he the one who took Chris?" Sonic asked in a VERY pissed-off tone.

The robot seemed to laugh. "Why should I tell you? You are only going to die-." The robot blew up and Sonic could make out the very same aircraft Tails flew when he helped them the first time.

"Tails!" Sonic and Cream cried as they saw their little fox friend land outside. "Come on guys! We have to leave now!" Tails shouted and with that Sonic sped up onto the plane while he helped Cream into her seat before they took off in under a minuet.

They flew around and gazed down upon the planet that had once been filled with life and now it was mostly destroyed with explosions and fires everywhere.

They flew over an old ruined city while it then started to rain so Tails put up the glass shield as they watched strange half-robot creatures fly around and watch with red eyes as they plane passed. There were thousands of bodies in the city, some of them without a face.

Sonic and Tails were horrified while Cream covered her face and cried for the unfortunate souls. One of the creatures attacked the plane, badly, so Tails avoided it. "We can't stay here long, all of them might attack soon." And he sped away into the clouds.

"How could someone do this to all these innocent people?" asked Cream who had stopped her balling.

No one answered her and soon they came to the same place they found Amy and Knuckles and dove to land on top. The building was barely hanging on and could collapse at any given moment.

Sonic jumped out first, eager to find them so he start looking for Chris, GOD he missed the boy. He walked around the top stepping over most rubles when he heard a moan coming from beneath a large stone.

He sped over and examined it on all sides when he saw Amy's hand sticking out from beneath. "Oh no." he said to himself and tried to lift the stone, but it was too heavy.

Then he felt it become lighter and saw Knuckles helping him lift the stone and he tossed it over the side of the roof. Amy was covered in dirt, scratches, and bruises, but was still breathing.

She opened her eyes and when they looked at Sonic, widened instantly and she clutched onto him in a heartbeat. "Oh, Sonic! What's happening? Why were we separated like last time? I WAS SO SCARED!" she cried while her hold tightened every sentence.

Sonic was gasping for air. "Amy-let me- go!" he said in a raspy voice from the lack of air.

Amy let go and dusted herself off while Sonic grabbed both her and Knuckles and threw them into the plane without questions and as he jumped onto the wing the building was beginning to fall over and soon it crashed into the ground while a thousand screeches could be heard as millions of half-robot creatures came out and swirled around the mess.

"Tails, get us outta here fast!" Sonic shouted as he saw the mob of monsters fly towards them. "I'm on it!" Tails replied and they burst off towards the Thorndyke mansion.

Amy had been watching as they passed over the mansion and pulled in the driveway. "I hope everyone is okay, I wonder what happened?" she told Cream as they got out of the plane and headed into the garage where Chuck was waiting.

"Chuck!" Tails exclaimed and ran to hug said old man. Chuck smiled and returned the hug to the orange fox and then looked up at Sonic. "I'm thinking you're going to find Chris now, right?" he said.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, we need to find out what's going on." He covered up again. Knuckles stepped up. "What do you mean find Chris? Where is he?" the echidna asked.

Chuck sighed. "I guess I'll explain things again." And so he did. (I'm too lazeh to type the whole thing again so just go with it^_~ )

"That's quiet the story Chuck." Tails said. "So what do we do?" Amy asked. No one noticed as Knuckles thought to himself with a concerned look as though he knew something.

"But how are we going to go into space?" Cream asked. This was the second smile Chuck gave for a while. "I knew that you guys would want to go into space to find the ones who did this so I made a ship so you can leave." He pulled back a curtain to reveal a very well made space ship.

Tails examined it with admiration. "How did you do all this while we were only here for an hour or so?" he asked.

"I didn't start just today, Chris and I built this so we might've been able to go and visit you on Mobius, I just finished the last details since Chris disappeared, I had to do it on my own which is harder then it seems since I taught him so well." Chuck explained.

"Now we can go find Chris!" Sonic exclaimed. "Right, let's go!" Tails said. They loaded the ship with food, water, and all of that stuff and prepared to take off.

"Take care!" Chuck called as Tails lined the ship up(it was pretty big). "You too!" Tails cried feeling sad to leave his old friend again so soon, then they flew off into space so they could make the ones who hurt Chris and his planet pay.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lolli: hello, I liked what I did so far and I plan on making a lot more Sonic and Chris stories along with Sonic and Shadow. I do not own sonic in any way besides my ideas for the story.

Sonic: I don't know what to say, but, WHERE WAS CHRIS THE WHOLE TIME!?

Chris: Yeah, where was I? And I wonder how I am now that I'm 19.

Lolli: Calm down, the next chapter is dedicated to Chris so readers know what HES been doing the entire time since the attack.

Sonic: ok. . . . *spots shadow sitting at a small table with a story* Why the hell are you here?

Shadow: *Looks up at sonic* I'm just reading the story, I'm not in this one so I'm taking a break and reading it.

Lolli: Yeah, he's going to be in another story with Chris, since our Shadow is a YAOI lover~.

Sonic: Stay away, Chris is mine~ *hisses at Shadow*

Amy: I like the story Lolli made where Chris is a chibi!

Lolli: That isn't done yet and you suffocated him at one point because of his cuteness.

Amy: Sorry.

Sonic: Chris? A chibi? *something in his brain goes off and he stands in his place staring into nothing.

Lolli: uh oh.

Chris: *Walks into the room with sleepy eyes while he rubs them* what is going on in here?

Shadow: Shit, Chris you better run.

Chris: Huh? *Sonic glomps him*

Sonic: Chris~ could you show me your chibi self~? *purrs*

Lolli: Poor Chris, oh well. I cant do anything.

Shadow: This was YOUR fault.

Lolli: It was?

Shadow: Yes.

Lolli: oh. . . . . . I'LL WRITE MORE OF THE CHIBI STORY FOR YOU SHADOW IF YOU DON'T SAY ANYMORE!

Shadow: *eyes widen and he shuts up*

Chris: Will someone help me? AH-!

Amy: Sorry, he's worse then me when I cling onto him.

Lolli: well enjoy the next one and please help me in my quest to write more SONIC AND CHRIS or SHADOW and CHRIS stuff. NO FLAMES!


	2. Novalenia

Return Chapter 2

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His head was hurting a lot since the loud screeching noise he heard and the next thing he knew everything turned into a gold bright light, then he passed out when he felt as light as a feather.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his head while he groaned a bit. He opened his blazing blue eyes to gaze around where he was. A forest. Or at least, some kind of jungle of some sort, there were plants he had never seen before and he felt really strange.

He stood up and pulled branches and leaves off of himself. "Where am I?" he said to himself as he examined the trees.

He looked around some more when he heard someone groan nearby and he rushed to the noise. He had to pick his way through some thick leaves until he saw a figure covered in leaves lying on the ground groaning.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked as he approached the figure closer. The person in the leaves was a girl about 13, with brown hair tied up and was wearing a white long-sleeve wool shirt with black skinny jeans and normal tennis shoes with blue lining.

The girl groaned once more and opened her eyes slowly. "Where am I?" she asked, and then she turned her half-lidded eyes to Chris. "Who are you?" she said.

Chris helped her sit up. "I'm Chris, and I guess you were taken too." He told her. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean you heard the screech right? Then you ended up here too." He explained.

The girl rubbed her head some more. "I guess I wasn't the only one, where are we?" she asked.

Chris shrugged. "I have no idea, by the way, what's your name?" he asked. The girl blinked at him with her light blue-green eyes. "Shika, nice to meet you Chris, now why don't we find out where we are!?" she stood up full of confidence and led them through the trees.

They walked a while until they came to a small village with small dwarf-like people only their skin was tougher then rocks while some looked like monks. "Strange place." Chris said.

"I agree, by the way, when you woke up didn't you feel stranger then usual? Y'know, you felt different?" she asked. Chris looked surprised. "Actually, I did, you too?" Shika nodded.

One very red-headed dwarf came up to them with a hammer on his shoulder. "You lads not from around here eh?" the dwarf asked in an Scottish accent. Chris and Shika blinked at each other.

"Um, no actually, we would like to know where we are though." Chris said. The dwarf set his hammer down with a grunt, since it was as big as him practically.

"This Novalenia (No-VA-len-nia) and right now you are at the dwarf's blacksmith village." The red-head explained.

Chris took a look around then turned to Shika. "Well, what do we do? We wake up in a jungle after a strange noise and end up at a dwarf's village? This has to be a dream." He said.

Shika shook her head. "Then I'm dreaming too, and besides, it felt too real, so." She trailed off. They were two human souls lost in a jungle of some sort asking for directions at a dwarf's village and they have no idea what to do next, brilliant.

The red-head coughed to gain attention. "Well, I could take you to the elder, he could probably help you in some way." The dwarf said and motioned them to follow him towards a small building made totally out of rocks.

Chris turned his head towards Shika. "What exactly have we gotten ourselves into?" he asked. 'Shika sighed. "I have no idea, but I hope we find out soon." She said and they entered the small rock den.

In the center there was a small skinny withered old dwarf with a long smoking pipe, sitting on a mat. "Horus, you bring me strange folk. What are ye reasons?" the elder asked.

The dwarf named Horus who had taken them there bowed his head. "These people came out of the tree's with no idea where they are, I have brought them here thinking you could help them." He said.

"Hm, alright, leave Horus." The elder said and Horus left. "Now tell me what the problem is." The elder asked.

Chris and Shika explained everything to the elder who heard every word and nodded. "I see, then it's happening." He said. Chris became suspicious. "What's happening?"

The elder looked up. "You are no longer in your world anymore," Shika whispered to herself. "Obviously,"

The elder coughed. "In this world there are forces beyond what you have seen and places unlike anything possible. There are wise being's who are here to guide the world and fulfill the life gift's." he explained.

"What are you saying." Chris raised an eyebrow. "I'm saying that you two are of four chosen sent here by an evil, by now your world may have been destroyed." Shika gasped.

"You are meant to come here, because you were originally born here." The elder was stopped. "Wait, you're saying that we were born here? But I have proof that I was born in my world, not here." Chris said.

The elder raised his hand. "No, you were born here, then for safety reason's you were sent down to your planet but yes, this is your formal planet." He said.

Chris suddenly felt strange and walked out of the small house, when he stepped outside he felt like he was going to throw up for some reason but when he looked up he looked right into the face of a chocolate colored horse with deep brown eyes.

He blinked for a moment. "Who're you?" silly he asked a horse but then he spotted something on its forehead, you guessed.

It had two horns twisting together and it was looking right at Chris, then his head hurt a lot as the sun went down. Shika came out to check on him while the elder wobbled beside her. "Are you okay? You just got up and left." She asked as Chris gripped his head.

He felt like the world was spinning and his body ached all over, the elder stepped up. "Is it?" the elder spoke to himself then Chris couldn't take it, the pain had grown to excruciating so he lept onto the back of the brown horse and rode off into the jungle forest.

"Wait!" Shika cried, but Chris was already gone. She growled in frustration and she stomped her foot down. "What's with HIM!?"

The elder looked into the sky. "I'm not quite sure, but he might be morphing, it is said that those chosen have amazing abilities and morphing is just one of them." He explained.

"So, that means I might morph sometime soon as well?" she asked. The elder nodded. "Yours will be just a bit different though, you might not morph today or tomorrow but you will gain something in that time." He said and walked to a nearby dwarf. "Give Young Shika a horse to follow Young Chris." He instructed and in a matter of seconds there was a black horse with wings brought to Shika.

"Uh," she looked at the horse. "Thanks…. I guess." She didn't know what else to say so she mounted the horse and felt like she had done this before so she road off after Chris before the horse flew into the sky.

"WHOOOOO!!!" she couldn't resist, the wind on her face while she flew on a horse, it was the best! She kept going while she looked down into the trees trying to find Chris, no luck yet.

"So, I wonder what this morphing thing is?" Shika said to herself as she enjoyed the night time air blow in her hair.

For Chris, he found that his horse could travel very well on ground plus faster then a normal horse would be able to in such thick trees. His head was pounding and he finally came to something that seemed to call to him.

A huge stone wall on a small cliff that showed strange markings and a statue of a huge crescent moon. Chris swore it was calling to him, but he had such a headache and his whole body hurt to where he stopped the horse and dis-mounted.

He fell to his knees and gripped his head even more. The horse moved away a little as Chris heard a howl then everything went black for him. The last thing he felt his pendant necklace with the opal jewel warm up then he felt at peace.

The horse whinnied as the statue glowed as well as Chris but the horse calmed down and soon it walked over near Chris and fell asleep as well, calmly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SONIC AND GANG

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were following the master emerald since after Chris raveled to their world he had become a part of chaos somehow and they were trying to track him down when they came across a planet that looked similar to Chris's only it was MUCH bigger and had stranger looking land's.

As they floated down into the atmosphere they looked down and saw sleeping giants, moving trees, and so many crazy things that THEY'VE never even HEARD about except in fairytales.

They were preparing to land when a giant woke up and started to attack them. "Were going down! Dispatch AMY!" Tails shouted and Amy, who had gone to her ship flew out to counter attack.

"Dispatch, SONIC!" Sonic exited. "ATTACK!" and the battle began. The giant they were fighting didn't seem to be effected by any of there guns and swatted at Amy.

Unfortunately, the giant's hand hit Amy's ship and she was sent spinning fast and far away into the trees while Tails used the sonic cannon and knocked the giant back into its slumber.

"We need to go and find Amy! Who knows what else is out there!" Sonic exclaimed as they all met p in the main control room with Tail's.

"Yeah well, we need to fix the ship first, if you want I'll give you a communicator and you can go search for here, but the tracking system in her ship was damaged so I'm not sure where and it'll be on foot." Tail's described.

Sonic sighed. "Alright, but we can't just wait around so I'll go." Tails gave him a watch that Chris used to use and that brought back memories as Sonic left at full speed into the trees.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHRIS

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He felt strange, but he no longer felt like he was going to die or his head was going to explode.

He stood up but fell over a couple of times before he looked at himself in a nearby puddle from what Chris guessed to have formed after a rainstorm a night or two ago. He looked in expecting to see his face but it wasn't there.

In his place there was a deep brown wolf with his same blue eyes but with some black fur. After a while of staring he jumped back and looked at himself all around, he had four legs a tail and sharp teeth.

He could tell that this was him because of the pendant around his neck even thought his clothes had gone mysteriously, his pendant remained.

He tried to speak but only growls came out and he woke his horse. "Who are you?" the horse asked. "Wait, you smell of the human I carried here not to long ago. You are him, I know it."

Chris looked at the horned horse with surprise. "I can talk to you?" he asked and sure enough he could.

The horse nodded. "Yes, you morphed. My name is Gage, yours is?" the horse asked. _"_I'm Chris, do you know where we are?" he asked.

The horse thought then shook his head in a no. Chris sighed then a familiar scent caught his attention. "This smells like someone I haven't seen in a while……AMY!" Chris bolted into the trees with the horse following him towards Amy.

Chris ran and he felt funny, he felt SO FREE! He ran with the breeze just like he was when he rode the horse only this was better because HE was the one running.

He came into an opening to see Amy's crashed ship and he saw Amy Rose herself! But she was surrounded by mean looking snake-like creatures that had had a ostrich-like body instead and feathered-scale wings.

They preparing to strike when Chris felt his hunting instincts and attacked the first one while I looked at Amy and motioned with my head for her to get on Gage. She didn't understand at first until Gage practically tossed her onto his back and Chris followed as they ran.

Those creatures sure did have the ability to run because they followed, despite Chris's warning and he struck them as they went for the horse. Finally they came into a field and the late two final creatures hissed as they walked back into the trees again and Gage stopped slowly after along with Chris.

Amy got off and looked at Chris not knowing who he was because of his wolf form. "Thank you for saving me, whoever you are, um, do you know where we are." She looked around.

Chris turned his head towards the dwarf village that could only be seen because of the fire lanterns and bon fires. Amy followed his gaze and stared at the village. "So I can find out where I am at that place?" she asked the wolf Chris.

Chris only nodded and they began to walk towards the fire light. Once they finally reached the source all eyes fell on them, because it's not often a large brown and black lone wolf comes walking around with a pink hedgehog.

Chris motioned for Amy to follow him as they walked through the staring eyes towards the elder's house, once or twice Chris were growl at them and show his teeth to make them look away and go on with their work.

He stopped and waited for Amy to enter and he walked in to sit down next to her. The elder was surprised to see Amy and especially when Chris came in.

The old wrinkly dude say the necklace Chris was wearing and smiled to himself, for he had found out who he was. "So," he began. "Is this your wolf?" he asked casually.

Chris knew the old man was onto him so he nudged Amy as a note to pet him. She petted him. "Well not really, he did save though and he brought me here as well, so do you know where I am?" she asked changing the subject.

The elder took a deep breath and began to explain to her where she was and answered all of her questions as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MEANWHILE

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic had ran through and passed the spot where Chris transformed and found Amy's crashed hip, but no Amy in site.

He found the bodies of some of those weird creatures and thought he should send a picture to Tails. "Hey buddy," he called into the watch communicator. "Yes Sonic? Have you found Amy yet?" he asked.

Sonic shook his head no, but I did find her ship and look at what was with it. He turned the camera to look at the weird creatures and Tail's gasped. "I hope Amy didn't get hurt!" he exclaimed.

Sonic saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned to see hoof prints along with Amy's and what looked like paw's. "I think someone helped her, don't worry." He saw that the trail led into the trees.

"See ya Tail's, I have to go find Amy!" he said happily and hung up on his fox friend before running through the trees following the trails.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TAILS AND OTHERS  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tails was talking to Sonic when he had hung up and he mumbled in frustration and worry.

Cream came in at that moment and saw the stress Tails was in, so she thought of something and smiled. "Why don't we take a break outside and have a picnic while the sun rises?" she offered.

Tails couldn't help that kind aura around her and smiled back. "Sure, maybe it will help me relax a little." He said and they went to get set up.

After getting a blanket, plates, cups, and food, they went outside and organized it all up. As Tails take a bite of his sandwich Cream asks. "Why were you all stressed? Did something bad happen?"

Tails set his food down. "Don't worry Cream, Sonic just hung up on me all of a sudden when he found something close to Amy, we'll find her for sure!"

Cream smiled. "I hope we find her, I don't want something bad to happen." She said and took a drink from her cup.

After a while they watched the sun finally rise and all was peaceful, until they heard something like hooves land nearby and a girl's voice call to them.

"Excuse me!" they turned around and saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes dismount a black horse with wings and she walked over. "I'm looking for someone and-" she stopped.

"Aren't you Sonic's friends!?" she asked, shocked. Tails and Cream were surprised to hear that someone on this planet knew of them. "Yeah, how'd you know? We've never been here before." Tails asked.

The girl took a shaky breath. "I'm Shika, I came from earth along with three others, the only other I know of is a boy named Chris, and I'm looking for him now." She said.

More surprise. "You know Chris!?" Cream asked. "Christopher Thorndyke!?" Tails exclaimed.

Shika was shocked as well. "Yeah, the id with spiky orange hair and blue eyes, he came here with me and he just ran off into the forest on a horned horse after we consulted the elder, he said something about morphing and I cant find him." She explained.

"We're looking for our friend, who was swatted off in her ship by a giant, Sonic's looking for her." Tails explained.

Shika sat down with them. "Well, for starters, me and Chris aren't normal as you gather we were taken by robots but what's more is that this planet's name is Novalenia, and there's a lot more I don't want to say just yet, because I'm still getting used to it." She sighed.

"Well," Tails started." We can help look for Chris and the other two that came here when Sonic comes back from finding Amy, so just rest with us until then." He smiled.

"Thanks', I've been flying for hours, got anything Llia might like?" she asked. "Who's Llia?" Cream asked. Shika laughed a bit. "Llia, is the name of my winged horse, I don't know why but I feel that that's the right name." she explained.

Cream thought. "We have some sugar cubes." She suggested. "Okay, I need o give her a treat since she took me so far, it'll work." She said and took some sugar from Cream.

After Shika got up and gave the sugar to the horse Llia, who whinnied happily for the treat and sat down they finally watched the rest of the rising sun .

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SONIC

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic had come out into the open field where the tracks led to a small village only Sonic noticed Amy had gotten off the horse and followed with wolf at her side.

He followed into the entrance and looked at all of the little dwarfs, hard at work with mining, blacksmiths and building. He could no longer see the tracks since so many of the workers had gone across them, plus they were all looking at him before the growling wolf came into their minds and they hurried off.

"Uh, excuse me." Sonic asked one of the small dwarfs who was breaking away at rocks with his axe, the dwarf didn't hear.

Sonic tried again with another dwarf who was carrying wood, and a lot of it. Finally after trying so many time, he got one to listen, the one with red hair.

"Have you seen a pink hedgehog with the name Amy, and I think she has some kind of dog and horse with her?" he asked. The dwarf looked like he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh yes," the dwarf answered in a heavy Irish accent. "I saw the wolf leading 'er to tha' elders ome'. Just go that way over there." The dwarf pointed to the elders rock shack.

"Thank you." Sonic answered and walked to the small home where he saw a deep brown horned horse waiting outside and that's when Sonic hurried.

He entered just in time to see Amy preparing to leave and a brown with black wolf chewing on a bone, given to him by the elder.

"SONIC!" Amy cried throwing him into one of her Sonic Death hugs. "OH! YOU FOUND ME!" she hugged him tighter. Sonic couldn't breath and he could _see_ the wolf snickering while the elder laughed.

"A…my….I….can't…..breath." Sonic gasped and Amy finally let go. He took some time to regain his breath. "Well, we should go back to the ship to let everyone know you're alright, let's go." He said and turned to leave with Amy.

Chris followed casually and Sonic turned as he sat down. He started walking again and so did the wolf again when he turned Chris sat down and this time he barked while he wagged his tail.

"Amy, is this your dog?" Sonic asked. Said hedgehog shook her head. "Not really, he saved me from those strange creatures and brought me to this village, ever since then, he's been following me around like he knows me." She said.

Sonic looked back at the wolf who nudged his hand and barked again while his tail wagged some more.

"Well hey there pal, you wanna come with us?" Sonic asked going eye level wit the wolf. Chris barked happily as a reply and Sonic petted him. "Okay, but don't try to be too much trouble okay?" he told the dog and they headed out one more, then the horse followed as well.

Sonic didn't even ask the horse, just nervously smiled and sighed as they walked. Chris hung back to walk next to Gage. "I feel so awkward talking to Sonic like this, I already know him and it wasn't as a wolf!" he stated.

Gage sighed. "You'll just have to deal with it until you change back to normal, then, you can become a wolf whenever you like. That's what I've heard happens when you morph, but it's rare to see a morpher so no one really knows how it works." Gage explained.

Chris sighed. "Great, there's a possibility I might be stuck as Wolfy for the rest of my life, whoo hoo." He said sarcastically. Gage laughed at that then they could see the ship in the distance.

Gage and Chris overheard Sonic say. "I could get there sooner with you Amy, but we have the animals with us so I cant run with just you." He said.

Both Chris and Gage huffed while they bolted past Sonic and Amy with Chris barking at them. "I think they heard you Sonic." Amy stated and they ran as well.

With Shika, Tails, and Cream they saw a horned horse and a brown-black wolf running at them with high speed then they stopped and turned around as Sonic ran up with Amy.

"Sorry," he said to Chris and Gage who only held their heads up high. Shika had gotten up. "Who're you?" Sonic and Amy asked.

Tails, Cream, and Shika explained everything while she turned towards Gage. "That horse, that's the one Chris ran off on." She turned towards Chris and recognized his necklace. "Are you-" she was cut off, sadly, by two robots coming at them.

Chris felt his protecting instincts boil up inside him while Gage and Llia could sense the evil in them. Sonic and Amy took a battle stance while Tails ran inside with Cream.

Shika followed but then stopped when she felt something tingle in her hands and looked at them to see a rod-staff form. It was black with a blue crystal on it and she felt power surge through her and it.

She ran back down and took her battle stance waiting for the robots. The first one threw missiles and Sonic dodged those but Amy wasn't as fast, thankfully Shika froze them in their place and made them fall to the ground.

Chris stood firmly in his place while he felt his eyes grow hot and power surge around him, the ground around him spread black until the robots were in the darkness and he struck with force and pierced a hole through one.

He landed on the ground and panted from exhaustion as the winged horse Llia flew around as a distraction and Gage charged with his horn and knocked the robot off balance.

Sonic took this time to strike with a ring Tails had thrown to him and the robot fell, defeated. Amy had taken care of the other robot thanks to Shika's protection and the hole Chris had put in it earlier.

After they made sure they were done for, Shika walked back towards the tired wolf with Amy, Sonic, Gage, and Llia. "You're Chris, aren't you?" she asked the wolf.

Sonic and Amy were surprised, and the pendant around Chris's neck glowed and soon so did he. He floated in the air a moment as a light burst, covering him completely and when it faded Chris was there, in his ordinary jeans and blue t-shirt, but he had no shoes. Sadly, his shoes had disappeared for no apparent reason, and as his feet touched the ground he wobbled, his eyes half open from exhaustion as he fell but Sonic caught him, and laid him down on the ground while holding his head.

His eyes were closed. "I…feel so…tired." He said slowly. Sonic was still surprised that this was him. "Don't talk," Amy said, now realizing that he was the one who saved her and helped her around. "You need to rest after all you did today, let's get you inside." Sonic finished and he picked him up and carried him inside.

Amy stayed with Shika so they could figure out what to do with the horses when they decided to put them in a spare room big enough, that no one uses and they went inside after.

Sonic had put Chris to rest in another room while Knuckles finally makes his appearance in this chapter. "The master emerald is saying that Chris is in this ship, is that true?" he looked at Sonic.

He nodded. "Yeah, we found Chris, but right now he's resting after a battle. A lot happened today and I have a lot questions." Sonic rubbed his head, at least he got to see his little Tenshi again. '_Whoa, oh man, did I really just think that!?' _

He shook the thought out of his mind and walked away from Knuckles towards Tails in the main control room. As he entered he could see everyone as stiff as a board as they looked at the screen.

The only one who wasn't stiff was Shika and she was showing interest in what they were looking at, following their gaze Sonic looked at the screen to see a picture of a garden, but it wasn't happy and filled with flowers no.

This garden was dark, sinister, the trees looked alive and evil with a dark gloomy sky and in the ground in place of flowers were bones from arms sticking out of the ground and some haven't decayed.

"What IS that!?" Sonic exclaimed. Tails moved the camera to show them a creepy house, but it didn't look like one of those old, creaky, witch houses. It was a nice, but scary, looking mansion with dark paint giving it an eerie feel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lolli: I'm sorry it took so long to type this, I was going through a Yugioh phase, then something else I cant remember and then I was love struck with haunted creepy things like the mansion.

Shadow: Plus when you started typing this you typed more of the still unfinished chibi story.

Lolli: SHHHH! *talks in a whisper* Do you want Sonic to attack you agai then go after Chris!?

Shadow: *Whispers to* Sorry.

Lolli: Good Shadow *Hands him a story* Now be a good boy and shut up.

Shadow: *Takes magazine ad sits at table*

Lolli: OKAY! I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or Chris in the actual series wouldn't be spoiled and there would be YOAI!

Amy: So please no accusing for the obvious fact.

Sonic: Thank goodness she doesn't own us though, who KNOWS what she would do with us?

Chris: She does happen to own Shika, Gage, and Llia.

Cream; Prepare for some scary action in the next chapter!

Lolli: It's going to be VERY Halloween like with some new powers, changes, and ACTION!

Cream: *Thinks about something* I wonder what Chris will be like in the next chapter?

Sonic: What do you mean?

Cream: Well, Lolli let me in on the secret that something going to happen to all of us, especially YOU, CHRIS, and SHIKA, plus we get a bonus.

Sonic: Ooooooo~ I cant wait~

Chris and Shadow: Oh boy,

Lolli: Enjoy, and again I apologize for not typing this sooner!


	3. Special notenot chapter

SPECIAL NOTE!

This isn't a chapter of Return, I'm almost done with chapter three it'll be done probably at the end of this week maybe or even sooner. Anyways, I need everyone to help me! I'm going to ask all of you reviewers if I should put Shadow in this story! PLEASE SEND ME A PM OR REVIEW YOUR COMMENTS IF YOU WANT HIM IN THIS!

Shadow: Oh boy, I wonder what she's going to do to me.

Lolli: Shut up! I'm giving you a chance to star in this, there may even be some jealousy going on with you involved.

Sonic: *hisses at Shadow*

Shadow: what did I do?

Sonic: Lolli told me a little secret that makes me mad, but only if you join the story.

Shadow: Please help me be in the story! I want to piss Sonic off!

Lolli: Dude, that's low.

Shadow: Shut up!

Chris: Please give us your thoughts! Lolli does not own Sonic! So please be nice.

Sonic: *Glares at Shadow while holding Chris*

Chris: And someone please help me!

Lolli: hehehehehehehehe *thinking of story*


	4. Human again and fear mansion

Return chapter 3

If you're wondering the haunted mansion with scary garden they are looking at is just hidden in the darkest part of the trees, enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris was waking up from his slumber as he stretched. He stopped, I'm stretching? He looked at his arms and felt his face and looked at his legs he was human again! But, where did his shoes go? Oh well, he got out of the bed he was in and went wandering down the hall.

"I'm in my ship! The one me and Chuck were building! Sonic must've been at earth and Chuck gave them the ship to find me!" Chris exclaimed as he walked down the familiar halls.

He heard some voices in a nearby room which just so happened to be the control room and the voices he heard were Sonic's and Tail's along with Shika and Cream.

Walking in slowly he found himself unnoticed while they all talked about the creepy garden they saw as Cream cried into Shika. "Who would do something so horrible." Amy asked as she shivered at the sight.

Chris looked at the scene of a crying rabbit and fretting fox(God I'm feeling giddy) and a angry Amy for someone to do this. Tails working on the controls when he said out loud. "If only we had x-ray camera then we could look inside the building." He said.

"This ship DOES have an x-ray camera though." Chris spoke up alerting everyone of his presence. "It does?" Sonic asked.

Chris nodded and headed towards a separate control unit. "There's a bonus as well, when using the camera to look inside 'buildings' you can aquire the blueprints and form a map of the entire thing." He said typing away at the hologram board then an actual keypad.

Everyone was surprised to hear this from him but their attention was soon drawn to the screen as it focused in on the building. "Cream," Chris spoke as a red small separate box showed up. "You might not want to see this." He said as Shika and Amy took her out of the room.

"Before I send what I'm seeing now to the big screen I suggest all of you gather your guts and those to weak for such a thing please leave." He said and let the larger screen show what all he was seeing.

There were eerie looking corpses sticking out of old wardrobes while a pot with an arm or head or something in it rested next to it and in some rooms there was a trail of stones and with the camera Chris followed it.

He scanned everything as he fed the footage to the big one but his eyes widened suddenly as he held his hand up to his mouth and began to shake. "What is it?" Sonic asked.

Suddenly, the larger screen flashed with a large red alert sign and Chris got up and ran while he clutched his stomach. Sonic saw the screen for one moment and saw why Chris got so sick, there was a dead body all torn up and in the worst state ever.

But that wasn't the only thing as to why it made Chris run away, for a split second Sonic saw a young girl smiling sweetly with droopy eyes at the camera before the camera shut off and Sonic ran to find Chris and Tails went to normal screen.

Chris was coming out of a bathroom from letting his stomach pour when Sonic raced up to him. "Are you okay pal?" he asked. Chris shook for a moment then smiled at Sonic. "I'm fine, that was just *shiver* terrifying and explicit that's all." He said.

They were walking through the hall together in a strange silence as they avoided each other's eyes until Sonic spoke up. "So, how did you know that there WAS an x-ray camera and all of that?" he asked.

Chris was blushing slightly. "Well, when Grandpa and I were going to build it he let me design the ship so I know where everything is and what all it can do." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Really?" asked Sonic in amazement. "That's great! What else is there?" he wanted to know. Chris turned to him and placed a finger over his own lips and winked. "That's a secret." E said and they continued to walk while Sonic pouted for his failure to find out the ships true power.

They felt awkward being alone together and their hands were unconsciously growing closer and closer together before Amy came bursting down the hall and clinging onto Sonic.

Chris scooted away as Amy squeezed the life out of Sonic and cried. "Oh Sonic, It's terrible! I saw a picture of the inside of the mansion and Cream passed out!" Amy squeezed tighter.

This was the worst she had ever been and Chris could see Sonic on the verge of losing conscious. "Uh Amy?" he tired, no luck. "Amy?" he tried again, no luck. "Amy!" e exclaimed and got her attention to let go.

Sonic fell to the ground gasping for air as Chris rubbed his back to help clear his lungs. After Sonic could breath he helped Amy calm down while Chris headed back to the main control room where Tails was.

Shika was in the room talking with Tails who was clearly disagreeing about something then when Chris came in she perked up. "Ah Chris, just in time, I need you to come with me to that haunted mansion okay? Great, let's go." Before she grabbed his arm and pulled him away all Chris could say was. "What?" then he was dragged away.

Shika was stronger then she appeared like Amy and he was forced to go, she used Gage to ride them there but he ran back as soon as they got off for Gage was obviously terrified of the place and Chris could sense something wrong as well.

As they walked through the garden all Chris had on his feet were some tied sandals and that was it while he ad a backpack filled with supplies as Shika wore a helmet with a light on it.

While they traveled through Shika was determined while Chris didn't want to be there at all then something caught his foot. He looked down frantically as he felt something wrap around his foot. "Shika, something's grabbing me! He spotted a chain before some of the hands moved. "Shika! THIS GARDENS ALIVVEEEE!" he shouted as the chain pulled and he fell to the ground and was being dragged along the ground towards the house.

Shika didn't expect this and reached for her communicator as the arms stated to move and some zombie began to move from the trees. "Sonic! TAILS!" she called in. "What's wrong!?" was what came through. "Something weird is going, Chris was taken and this garden is ALIVE!" she summoned her staff to attack the arms when a scream could be heard inside and Sonic heard it on the other end.

"We're coming over right now!" Sonic shouted through. Shika was fighting harder now. "THEN BRING GUNS OR A BLOWTORCH!" she shouted then a laugh could be heard in the garden.

The arms stopped moving and the zombies wobble away as the same girl could be seen on the branch. "Well aren't you a pretty witch? Do you want to play? Do you wish to live in our mansion of nightmares too?" she asked.

"Nightmares? Witch?" Shika asked. The girl giggled. "It seems you don't know, oh well, this might be fun!" then Shika lost consciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE SHIP WHICH'S NAME I CANNOT REMEMBER!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The connection was cut but before then Sonic heard a scream which he knew belonged to Chris and they heard the girls laughter before they lost Shika. Sonic tried countless times to reconnect but no such thing.

"We have to go there! Chris and Shika are in trouble!" Sonic exclaimed to Tails and Knuckles. "Yeah but, we cant go there on a whim Sonic, the gardens alive! You heard her!" Tails reasoned.

"Do you want them to end up like that poor person from the camera!?" Sonic said. "What person Knuckles asked. Sonic brought him to the controls Chris was using and brought up the latest picture of the discriminated body.

Knuckles stared at it. "Holy shit." He said as Tails just shook his head and looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry Tails, but I don't want either of them to be hurt, is it possible that we can avoid the garden?" Sonic apologized and asked.

Tails thought for a moment. "Well, Chris managed to sneak away from Shika for a moment and tell me about a small maneuver to use if anything goes wrong. We could try this because he said that you can avoid the garden but I don't think he expected it to be alive." He suggested.

Sonic's eyes widened. "What did he say?" he knew Chris held many secrets about the ship and he'll be damned if this wasn't something that will save the day.

"There are some shooting pods that can cloak you invisible while you are shot at a great speed towards something, by using this Chris said, you can enter the mansion but don't move a muscle for three minuets when you crash or the whole thing would be at waste. He didn't tell me any more beside instructions on how to enter the pod and how to control it." Tails explained while he led them to an extra control room with pods just big enough for Sonic to get in and Knuckles was going as well.

Sonic grabbed all the supplies that he could fit in the pod with him and by following instructions Tails quoted from Chris, he was launched at rocket speed towards the mansion while Knuckles prepared himself to be launched soon after.

He felt the impact of the crash and held his breath to stay still as he counted three minuets. Once that was over as Sonic was getting out he noticed that he had crashed through the wall, but the wall healed itself in the short time somehow.

Sonic tried to think of an explanation when Knuckles came crashing through and as there was no response from the pod the wall healed itself again right in front of Sonic.

After three minuets Knuckles climbed out and he too stared at the wall to before Sonic snapped him out of it. "Just leave it, we need to find Chris." He said and they walked off into the nearest hall with caution.

They kept walking until they came to the main entrance (You know like in the 'movie' haunted mansion with eddy Murphy? Well remember when they entered the house for the first time and they had two staircases on each side of some door and a chandelier? That's what the room they are in looks like but without so many cobwebs and dust.)

There was the same girl sitting on the right flight of stairs while a man in his 20's was at the top of the middle of the two stairs looking down at Sonic and Knuckles.

"It's about time you got here, I was getting bored of waiting." The girl said with a giggle."Where's Chris and Shika?" he asked in battle stance.

The man at the top was wearing a formal tux like you would see in medieval ages, he sighed. "The little wolf is just fine, as for the witchling girl." He looked to the little girl.

The girl was wearing a nice lacy baby blue dress with many layers of ruffle but the dress only went slightly past her knees and she wore a velvet jacket the went to the middle of her torso. "My new friend is fine too! We're all going to play and we want you to join!" she said happily.

"Play? We're here to get our friends back!" Sonic exclaimed. The girl shook her head. "Oh that wont do, the little witch girl came here with her little wolf and now they belong to us! Right Dmitry?" the girl looked up at the man.

The man called Dmitry smiled. "Why yes, I also I'm not willing to give MY little wolf back, for why should I let such a pretty creature stay in your possessions?" Dmitry smirked.

"YOUR wolf? Chris doesn't belong to anyone!" Sonic said a little disgusted by the way this man called Dmitry was acting towards Chris.

"And," he began. "It has been a while since Alice had a playmate and I don't think she'll give up her little witchling that easily." He explained.

Sonic growled while Knuckles thought about the situation. "What do you want in return for out friends?" he asked. Alice smiled. 'Well, we could take you instead, but I like my little friend I have now, you could play with us." She suggested.

"Deal, just give us our friends." Sonic said. Dmitry raised a finger and waved it. "Oh no, you cant see them yet, we have to change you so this house doesn't eat you, and you are not to leave at all! Not until we've decided." He said and in a flash they were gone and Sonic with Knuckles fell through a trap door into a dark room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHRIS'S POV

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was dragged painfully into the mansion until the chain stopped and he looked around even though he had hot tears from the pain blur his vision.

He couldn't stay conscious much longer, then he saw a figure walk towards him laughing. "My, my, what a pretty thing you are, little wolf." The man said before Chris fell into unconsciousness.

Chris woke up later to feel something hard around his neck, he had a metal spiked collar around his neck with a chain connected to a pole near his bed which was a four post with a canopy and the room was quite old fashioned.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched when he felt something on his head. His hands fell to the top of his head and felt around until he came to feel something furry, he felt and groped what were ears on top of his head.

Something moved behind him and he turned around and looked down to see his wolf tail. His t-shirt was all torn up from being dragged, he felt small fangs poking out from his lips and his hands were sharper like claws.

"What the hell!? I'm in-between transformation?" he asked himself. He got up and went to the mirror but the chain held him back. "I'm a prisoner, he tugged and pulled using strength he found from fighting earlier but the chain would budge and the collar only hurt.

At the doorway someone spoke. "That chain is a special one, you wont be able to break it." said his captor.

Chris spun around to see Dmitry standing at the doorway. "What do you want with me!? Who are you!?" Chris demanded.

The man smirked. "I am Dmitry and I 'own' you little wolf." He said. Chris was astounded. "Own me? Little wolf?" he questioned, for this didn't make any sense to him.

In the blink of an eye Dmitry was standing in front of Chris and he grabbed his chin to tilt his head up. "Yes, I own you, you trespassed on my property and so I own you little wolf." He explained.

"You blue and red friends came to save you, but Alice is going to play with them and you're not going anywhere, ciao for now." He said then left.

Chris was stunned, not just by the fact his friends succeeded in coming here, but he knew that by the way the man Dmitry acted towards him, he should be cautious.

For now he was trapped and he couldn't do a thing but wait for someone to come and help him and be on his toes for that creep Dmitry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SHIKA'S POV

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shika was waking up as well and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around above her to look up at a colorful checker roof.

She sat up and looked around at the childish room she was in, it was filled with teddy bears and bunnies with all kinds of stuffed animals and little toys, and there was a carousal horse at the end of the wall and the bed she was on was pink and purple with ribbons on the end.

Shika got off and looked around when she noticed what she was wearing. The outfit she was wearing before was gone and in it's place she was wearing a cute deep blue with light blue ruffle witchling dress that went to her knees and a cloak that had a fake purple rose on the corner.

On her head she had a witch's hat the color of deep velvet and her staff was leaning against the bed she was on while she wore small curved point shoes and purple with light pink striped tights underneath her dress covering her legs.

"This is weird, I wonder who did this?" she asked herself as she examined the outfit in a full length mirror. "Why I did silly !" said the young girl named Alice who was sitting in the lap of the largest teddy bear in the room with a candy cane bow.

Shika turned to face the girl. "Who are you?" the girl giggled. "I'm Alice, little witchling, and I dressed you up! Don't you think it's cute? I think it's perfect for a little witchling like you!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well yeah, it IS cute, but I'm not sure if I'm a 'real' witchling. I don't know I thing about using magic!" Shika explained.

Alice thought. "Well that's not right is it? For a little witchling not to know magic, oh dear! Looks like I'll have to teach you myself!" she said happily. Shika at this moment didn't think she was in danger any more.

"You'll teach me? Okay!" She was always up for something knew and back on earth you can't use magic without fake magicians!

"Goody! But we'll have to wait on that for now, your little friends came here and they agreed to play! So I'll be back later, don't leave this room or Mr. Fluffy will get you! Te he!" then Alice left.

Shika thought then gasped. "Holy crap! I have to find Chris and if what Alice said is true! That mean's Sonic is here!" Shika exclaimed but as she reached for the door knob she heard a hiss behind her and turned to see all of the stuffed animals watching her.

"Okay, that's just scary." She stated then walked over to the bed and sat down to think.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SONIC AND KNUCKLES

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic had the biggest headache and there was something laying on his back. "Get off me Knuckles!" he shouted and the weight was lifted with a grunt as a reply.

He rubbed his head as he got to his feet and looked around. They were in a stone cell with a wooden door. "We're being tested," Knuckles began. "I can feel it."

"Well it shouldn't be so hard for us to get through the door now huh?" Sonic said and sped towards it. The door was old and weak so it broke easily, but Sonic had gone so hard that he flew out of the room and into a nearby wall.

"Nice going, could you be any louder?" Knuckles asked the blue hedgehog who was rubbing his nose from contact with the wall.

"I can be." Sonic smiled while Knuckles groaned in irritation. "We better hurry, because of all the noise you made I'm sure someone is going to come here and check soon, let's go." Knuckles explained and began to walk away into the hall as Sonic stumbled after him unaware that an they were being watched by familiar crimson eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lolli: Because people said yes for Shadow to participate in the story, he will be showing up in the next chapter.

Shadow: Oh joy, I wonder how this will turn out.

Shika: How come I'm never in the chat?

Sonic: Because….well, I don't know.

Chris: God, Lolli, you make me sound like a werewolf!

Lolli: Well in the mansion, you kinda have to be something haunted y'know?

Shika: Yeah, I'm a witch, so whats the problem.

Sonic: I'm sorry Chris! I will save you from those chains!  
Everyone: 0-0 random……

Shadow: Anyway, thank you for your thoughts, the next chapter should be up soon but Lolli still has to go to school tomorrow.

Lolli: Why must school tear me away from my OWN reality!? WHY!?

Chris: Calm down, oh and we would like to give a special thanks to Me-Luv-Yoai, RedTailedRyo, and everyone else who reviewed with their opinions. Thank you!

Sonic: *sulking in corner* I'm sorry you must suffer Chris, I'll be there to save you soon I hope.


	5. Old faces

Return chapter 4

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic and Knuckles seemed to walk for ages until they came to their first door that didn't have chains or giant locks. "Should we open it?" Sonic asked Knuckles who just looked at him.

As Sonic shrugged and reached for the door knob something shocked him and he was electrified. He fell back with burns and rubbed his hand. "OW! Okay, you open the next one."

Knuckles didn't take his chances with any of them and they finally came to the flight of stairs they fell through the trap door in. "Something's different." Sonic stated as he looked around the room.

"Yeah," Knuckles pointed towards two statues of what looked like jokers wearing masks. "Were those statues there before?"

They approached the statues careful of the trap door from earlier and examined them. "Something's not right about these." Knuckles said.

Sonic shrugged. "Well back on earth Chris told us about actors who dress up to look like statues and they stand around all day waiting to scare you." He explained.

"But, they sure do look real to me." He said as he reached out to touch one of them to make sure when laughter from two people came from them. One was a girl the other a boy and the statues moved.

The heads of the jokers looked down at Sonic and Knuckles before they both raised a finger and shook there heads in a no. "It's not nice to poke somebody you don't know! Tee hee!" said the girl joker.

Sonic snatched his hand back and jumped back at the sudden statement. "You two have been bad, breaking out of your cell while Dmitry and Alice prepare for you, how rude!" said the boy.

As the jokers started laughing again Knuckles grabbed the stunned Sonic and ran down a hall. The jokers looked at each other. "Should we chase them?" asked the girl. The boy shook his head. "No, there heading straight for master anyway." He shrugged and they disappeared.

Sonic and Knuckles were running through the hall until they came to a dead end and took a rest. "So they _were_ actual people, wonder who they are and why they're here." Sonic thought.

"I don't know, but I didn't like the way they were acting and what did they mean by preparing for us?" Knuckles crossed his arm to think again. "Well for starters, we need to turn around and find another way, this is a dead end!" Sonic looked around and sighed.

As they were thinking they heard none other then Dmitry speak out of no where. "Thank you for waiting dear friends, we are done preparing for you, come in." he said then the floor beneath Knuckles and Sonic opened again and they fell once more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHRIS

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Because it was so quiet in the house Chris could hear a loud crash then running from far off in the mansion and he presumed it was Sonic and Knuckles but he couldn't do anything, shouting wouldn't help since they're to far and he was still chained.

Sighing he fell onto his bed face down. "This is hopeless, I just wish that Sonic and Knuckles survive and find Shika at least, wonder what happened to her anyway?" he said to himself.

Suddenly a familiar scent caught his nose and he sat up. "Wait, is this?" he sniffed the air and sure enough he smelt t again.

"Shadow?" he couldn't believe it, his nose must've been playing tricks on him because why would Shadow be here?

The scent came again and something told him that this wasn't a trick. The scent began to fade and he went as close to the door as the chain would allow and he shouted through. "Shadow! Shadow, are you there!?" no answer but the scent came back telling him he turned around.

"Shadow!?" he shouted again, no reply. The scent was driving him crazy! He just hoped he wasn't losing it.

After a while of no answer Chris ignored the scent and sighed. "Guess no one was there." He fell back onto the bed in defeat and disappointment while he didn't notice that the door knob was slowly turning.

He didn't pay attention to that because he was to busy trying to think of a way to contact Sonic, then he felt a chill of air brush against his arm.

He felt someone staring at him and his eyes shot towards the door, the person standing there caused him to gasp. "Shadow!?" it was him!

The only difference though was that Shadow was wearing what looked like a vampire outfit strangely enough, but after everything Chris has seen in this mansion he didn't care. "Chris?" Shadow asked.

For Shadow seeing a certain red head he likes as a 19 year old with ears and a tail plus a torn shirt (Giving him a sexy look hehe) was something totally unexpected on a different planet in a haunted mansion.

"What are you doing here!?" Shadow asked then he saw the collar connected to the chain. "Dmitry got you, didn't he?" he sighed.

Chris looked stunned. "Well, yeah, how do you know? What are you doing here?"

Shadow looked at him. "I was researching about those robots that came earlier when I ended up here and agreed to stay seeing as how there are NO annoying blue hedgehogs popping up to bother me." He explained.

Chris rubbed the back of his head. "Well that funny you should say that because Sonic and Knuckles are here now, I don't know were though."

Shadow gave a look that said 'dear god, I can't escape those idiots, WHY!?' it was an annoyed look. Chris saw this clearly and didn't like it. "But, um, I think Dmitry and Alice are going to do something to them! I'm stuck here and that's all he said so I cant say anymore." He lowered his ears and gave a bit of a sad look a puppy might give you if they did something wrong and feel bad for upsetting you.

Shadow looked at him and felt sorry for him being chained like a dog plus the look he was wearing broke his heart, he walked over to Chris and grabbed the chain in the middle then with force he pulled and broke it.

Chris just watched what happened and couldn't believe it, Shadow had set him free! He wanted to be set free but he didn't just expect Shadow to do it without question, he blushed for some reason.

"T-thanks Shadow." He stuttered. Shadow let the remaining chain hang by Chris's side as he walked towards the door. "Let's go, who knows what Dmitry and Alice are planning to do with that guy." He motioned for Chris to follow and he did, not wanting to stay and 'wait' for that creep Dmitry to show up again.

They walked far down the hall in silence not knowing what to say to each other for meeting them unexpectedly. Chris's ear would twitch now and then as he heard some strange sounds. 'I hope this isn't permanent' he thought then they came to the stairways.

By now, Chris's ear was twitching like crazy and it was really annoying, Shadow noticed this. "Is something bothering you?" he asked.

Chris's ear stopped for a moment then twitched again. "I don't know, it's just, something's wrong but I can't tell what!" he exclaimed.

Loud screams that sounded like Sonic and Knuckles(Which are more like shouts! Honestly) rang through the halls and through their ears. "Oh boy, they must be playing 'that' game." Shadow sighed.

"A game?" Chris looked around and his ear finally stopped twitching. They heard a laugh and Dmitry came walking through the middle door below them in-between the stairs with an amused look on his face.

Chris winced and hid as best as he could behind the stairs rail and Shadow. Unfortunately, it didn't work because when Dmitry started to walk up the stairs he saw them, surprised that Shadow had Chris? Yes, but he looked at Chris with a smile that made him feel uncomfortable.

"My, my, Shadow, do you like my little wolf too?" he asked, Shadow's expression didn't change at all.

Chris was now standing but he had taken a few steps back to due to the fact he knew fully well what Dmitry was. Said molester took a few steps forward while Shadow eyed him carefully as he walked to Chris who's ears were back and he was taking a few steps back as well.

Dmitry stopped. "Well, thank you for conveniently bringing my little wolf here, and I understand why you would want to play with him, but he's my little wolf." And in the blink of an eye Dmitry was holding the chain connecting to the collar Chris had on and after hitting a special spot on his neck, causing Chris to fall unconscious, then he wrapped an arm around his waist and disappeared.

"Chris! Damnit Dmitry!" Shadow shouted. Just then two hedgehogs came bursting through a different door panting as though they had been running and pale like they've seen a ghost.

Sonic spotted Shadow and surprise along with shock was written on his face. "Shadow? What are you doing here!?" he asked then looked at the clothing he was wearing. "And why are you dressed like that?"

Shadow growled. "I'm staying here while I study those robots that landed on this planet a long while ago, and if you came sooner you would've seen Chris." He stated and

"Chris? Where is he!?" he shouted with a slight tone of anger. "Dmitry came and took him, his obsession over Chris is the cause and Chris is unconscious from a trick Dmitry pulled." He explained.

He watched as Sonic growled with frustration. "If he does anything to Chris, I swear I'll never forgive him!" he swore.

Shadow snickered. "Well that's strange, while you were playing with Alice and Dmitry Chris was chained with a collar in one of Dmitry's room's, completely helpless, I happened to walk by when he called out my name as if he knew. For you to say things like that means you need to keep them, wonder what the creep is doing to him now?" he was taunting Sonic and he could see the priceless look he would always remember written on that blue hedgehogs face.

"We need to get to Chris!" he exclaimed. Shadow crossed his arms. "Not even I can get into Dmitry's special room, which is his throne room basically, without an invitation." He explained.

"Then what can we do!?" Sonic demanded, poor Knuckles was standing in the back watching all of this without anything to say.

Shadow thought for a moment. "Well," he started. "We could get Alice to take us there." He said. "No way! Not that creepy girl!" Shadow cast him a look. "But for Chris I'll do it!" Sonic said after without a moment's hesitation.

"Alright, follow me, I know were she might be." Shadow said and began to walk down the hall towards Alice's room.

TO BE CONTINUED…………

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lolli: this isn't one of the longest chapters.

Sonic: *grolwing* how DARE Dmitry touch my Chris!

Shadow: Who said he was yours?

Sonic: Well he isn't yours!

Sonic and Shadow: *fighting*

Chris: I don't get a say in this?

Shika: HAHA! NO. You. Don't!

Chris: Wonderful.

Lolli: I would like to thank Jade for giving me inspiration, I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or Chris would be tied with Yoai.

Shika: Please review and-

Lolli and Shika: JOIN US IN OUR QUEST TO CREATE MORE SONIC/CHRIS SHADOW/CHRIS FAN FICTION!


	6. Saved and escape

Return chapter 5

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*Just to bring you up* Dmitry had taken Chris away after Shadow unchained him from the collar the man had put on him in the first place and now after a meet up with Sonic and Knuckles, Shadow is taking them to Alice who may be the only one who can help them go to Dmitry and save Chris.

(Let's begin!)

Shadow had led them down several halls until they came to a sleek black door with fancy pink letters spelling 'Alice's Room ' "This is it." Shadow grabbed the door knob and turned it.

Peeking inside a bit Sonic and Knuckles didn't except to see Shika in a witchling outfit sitting on the beds holding her knees as she stared at the stuffed animals with wide eyes just waiting for something to happen.

She didn't even turn towards Sonic and the others. "Don't do anything to provoke them, please help me." She asked not taking her eyes off of the bears.

Sonic and Knuckles had thought she had gone insane but when they stepped in all of the stuffed animals and dolls turned to them and glared. "Okay," Sonic started. "That's creepy." Knuckles finished.

"Exactly." Shika looked at them and saw Shadow. "Aren't you Shadow? The one the news said that one time about a space station and you being mistaken for Sonic?" she asked.

Shadow was surprised. "How did you know of that?" he asked. Shika gave him a 'seriously?' look. "Well duh, I'm came with the other three humans from earth, which counts Chris. After the attack on earth something weird happened and we shot up into the sky after serious pain in our chests, I don't remember much but the robots kept talking about 'Power source' then after I flew I wake up in a jungle as Chris was waking me." She explained.

Shadow thought. "Interesting, why did you two wind up on this planet?" he asked himself yet Shika heard. "Oh we're not the only ones." "What!?" Shadow didn't know there were more. "Well, yeah, Chris was conscious longer during the attack and remembers more then me and he said he saw three others, including me, flying up like him." She explained.

"Well, we need Alice. Dmitry has taken Chris and we need Alice's help to get to him." Sonic explained. Shika sighed. "Alice is not here, what does she need to do in order to get to them?" Shika asked.

Shadow stopped his thinking about the robot raid on earth and looked at Shika. "We need her to use her magic to open the door to Dmitry's main room." Shika perked up. "I can use magic! I'll do it!" she exclaimed with excitement.

She grabbed her staff which at the moment was only the size up to her waist but it could grow, just wait. "But you don't know the spell.' Shadow stated.

Shika thought. "Take me to the door and I'll see what I can do." She looked at her outfit then at the noisy little bells on her shoes. "I think I don't need these." She reached down and plucked them off while she set them on the bed.

She fixed up her hat and cloak and readied herself when the stuffed animal's eyes glowed and the big bear growled. "Lets hurry! GO!" Shika shouted and they burst through the door as the toys lunged out after them but the door was shut in their face.

"Take me to the door." She said to Shadow and he nodded as they began to walk down the dark hallway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(I know you have been waiting for this XD) CHRIS AND DMITRY

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dmitry was sitting on his throne which was in a stone room with some sort of long jewels lighting the room up with a soft green light that switched slowly between blue.

Lying across his lap was a still unconscious Chris, and the way he was sitting while Dmitry held him was like one would do with a baby, or lover~ (Que the fan girl screams!)

Dmitry was admiring his little wolf while he loving stroked Chris's face and toyed with one of the ears. He stroked the ears and heard a slight purr come from Chris. Rubbing the ears more Chris purred more and even leaned into his hands unknowingly.

Dmitry smiled with a mischievous look. "It seems my little wolf has a weakness, my, my." He held Chris closer and breathed in his scent. Chris smelt of fresh air and pine along with, strangely, a touch of cinnamon.

He toyed with Chris's hair while he gazed at his face. "So…nic. Sha…dow." Chris whispered in his sleep. Dmitry frowned a little, but it went away as he leaned in. "You are mine, little wolf." Then he captured Chris's lips, Chris had a look on his face that seemed frantic and worried.

Dmitry pulled away and smiled. "Mine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SONIC AND GANG

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shadow had led them far down into the hallway and even through some rooms and halls. "How far is it, because at this rate we wont make it there in time!" she complained.

"Well, if we didn't have you, we'd be there in a jiffy." Sonic said. Shika huffed and slammed the bottom of her staff onto the ground as it grew taller then her. She swished it to her side and sat on it sideways because of her dress and the staff flew into the air as she rode on it fast down the hall.

Sonic and the rest were amazed at what had just happened and were stunned in their spots, but they quickly recovered and followed her. "Lead the way vamp-boy." Shika said to Shadow who grunted and gave her a look of annoyance but as he was told, he led the way.

They wound down stairs, they passed many bizarre rooms, and then for a while they kept going down until they came to an opening and when they went inside they gasped. Through the opening was an incredibly hard-looking maze and Shadow told them that the door to Dmitry's room was at the end, but you couldn't even see it!

"On no, one, this looks REALLY hard, and two, if we even tried we'll never make it out alive! Who knows what Dmitry has done to poor Chris already!" Shika exclaimed.

"Don't think so negative Shika," Knuckles reassured. "There might be something we can do to get through it faster."

Shika then thought of magic and pretended to be thinking when she shrunk her staff so it went to her forehead and she rested said forehead on it. They ignored her actions until the jewel on the end sparked and Shika's eyes flashed open. "I know the way! Follow me!" then rode off on her staff which went back to flying size with the other trailing behind her.

She turned the corners and raced down halls like she totally knew where she was going then she turned to a dead end but kept going. "I COMAND YOU TO OPEN!" she shouted while she flew at the walls which obediently opened a path.

Once and a while she would need to shout at dead ends and the maze was longer then they thought because it seemed like hours before they reach on opening and saw royal looking stairs as if it was a castle and they followed up in the crystal light.

After walking up the stairs all of them were tired, Shika didn't fly up the stairs and for using more magic then she ever has used so she was just as tired.

They finally came to a door, albeit a very LARGE door with strange marking and no handle while the biggest of the crystals they had seen, there were two standing next to the door and you could make out a line right down the middle so it was possible to open it.

"Now what?" asked Sonic. Shika went and stood in front of it, feeling power surge through her from her staff again and the staff seemed to be guiding her. She rose the staff above her head and the jewel glowed.

The markings on the door glowed bright like her jewel and she felt herself hum a small humming tune from a music box her mother gave her. The same tune could be heard as the doors opened and she stopped.

"Wow, now THAT was cool." She said to herself happily and proud of her success. "That was amazing!" Knuckles exclaimed. She turned around and smiled at him. "Well, we better go and get Chris back now huh?" and with that, they walked into the next room they suspected to be Dmitry's.

They walked down what looked like a very large suit with more rooms but Shadow had taken the lead now and kept going straight, past the pillars covered with vines and night-time flowers.

Finally they arrived at their destination and Knuckles and Shika gasped while Shadow and Sonic growled. There Chris was, unconscious in the one and only Dmitry's lap while Dmitry continued to pet Chris's ears and smirked in amusement when they entered his throne.

"So you have found my hiding place without Alice, but you had similar help." He looked at Shika. "Now, now, little witchling, you should know better then to run off without permission from Alice." He said in a voice that no one liked, it was as if he was mocking them, teasing them and with Chris in his arms that really pissed off Sonic and Shadow.

Dmitry had gotten off his throne, picking up Chris, then set Chris back down on the chair. Turning to the growling hedgehogs and witchling and smiled. "Unfortunately, you are trespassing on my property and there for need to be removed from my presence."

"We're not going anywhere without Chris." Sonic growled.(man, we've heard that one before on 4kids.

Dmitry's smile grew. "Since you wont leave willingly, I'll have to take care of you myself." His eyes glowed red and he took his gloves off and prepared to strike.

Everyone took a battle stance as Dmitry took his first attack out towards Sonic, who dodged then went for Shika who was protected by Knuckles.

Shadow went from behind and struck, but Dmitry stopped him and disappeared to reappear behind Sonic and struck a nerve on his arm, immobilizing it. Dmitry jumped away as Sonic turned around and aimed a kick.

Shadow went to strike as Shika somehow summoned a spell book the same color as her staff but with red jewels on it. She was chanting something as Sonic joined the fight and suddenly chains appeared from the ground and grabbed his foot, pulling him down to the ground.

Dmitry was slammed into the stone floor and Shadow took this time to strike and Sonic did too. They both landed a kick into Dmitry's stomach knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall unconscious.

They stood around the unconscious vampire (If you didn't know that already) before.

Shika and Knuckles were talking about something rather content while they watched Dmitry in case he came too. Sonic and Shadow approached the throne where Chris lay asleep and his expression was as though he were having a nightmare.

Sonic looked at Chris's tail and ears a bit confused and well aware that Chris was wearing a collar with a torn shirt. '_He looks so sexy! Whoa, need to stay focused Sonic!' _he shook away naughty thoughts then noticed that Shadow was admiring Chris as well.

Sonic didn't like the look Shadow was wearing as he gazed at Chris and glared with a slight growl. Shadow noticed Sonic glaring at him and he knew why so he glared back. Soon the two were glaring daggers and growling as well.

This was broken up however, when Chris shifted into a smaller position still asleep and whimpered. "Sonic, Shadow." He shivered a little. For that there was two explanations, one they were deep underground in a cold stone chamber throne, two it could be he's shaking from the nightmare.

They hated to see him like this and at the same time they both leaned in and held Chris which seemed to calm down his dream. His eyes slowly opened. "Sonic? Shadow?" he turned his head slowly to look at them who had released him.

"Are you aright?" they asked at the same time. "Yeah, I'm-ow!" he had tried to move but he couldn't, Dmitry did something to immobilize him like Sonic's arm, which was still immobile.

"I can't move." Chris said. There was laughing in the background and they turned to see the dagger jesters materializing in the air. "We have watched you fight and we congratulate you." The girl said. "We have decided to give you an easier way to the front door and because you'll have Chris and Shika there, the garden won't harm you." The boy explained.

"This is rare for us to do this so be grateful, but don't forget to say good-bye, we'll be taking him now." The girl snapped her fingers and Dmitry disappeared along with them while a staircase appeared leading up to the front door.

Shadow picked up Chris and held him tight while Sonic glared at him more then ever. "You can't carry Chris with one arm, I'll take him." He smirked while Sonic who was holding his immobile arm growled and they headed for the stairs.

After climbing all the way up they gathered around the front door and watched as the hole they just came through disappeared, closing up back into the floor. Shadow couldn't feel more top of the world, he had gotten on Sonic's nerve which was always amusing and he was holding Chris who was holding back!

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice which they did not expect to hear. "Well, I guess there's no choice, I lost fair and square, you may leave I guess." Said none other then Dmitry who was at the top of the stairs with Alice. "Little witchling, I'm proud of you. Keep practicing your magic or I'll find you and bring you back here!" Alice exclaimed happily.

Dmitry smiled his usual mischief smile. "If you harm my little wolf in anyway I'll know and I'll come to take him back so be careful." He said. Then he held a finger over his lips. "My little wolf." The way he said that made Chris shudder and Sonic and Shadow growl, but as soon as he said that he and Alice disappeared and the doors opened.

They walked out happy to be outside at least, if it weren't for the scene of dead rotting flesh and all that stuff. The arms and zombies attempted to move in on them when the jewel on Shika's staff glowed and the pendent around Chris's neck glowed too, making the arms calm down and the zombies limp away, forming a path through the bloody field.

Everyone was surprised by this sudden stroke of luck even if the dagger twins said they would get out safely, Chris was looking down at his bright glowing pendent the same as Shadow then they continued to walk through again and Chris was glad he didn't have to walk because he was barefoot again, '_What keeps happening to my shoes!?'_ the world may never know.

While Knuckles walked with Shika in the front, Shadow carried Chris and Sonic walked in back just in case one of those parts or zombies braves it out and tries its luck, but Sonic was more busy glaring daggers into Shadows back and holding his arm rather then guarding.

They finally came to normal trees and green grass ground while once and a while when you saw a clearing in the trees you could see a blue sky. The only reason they came to this mansion in the first place was because Tails had found out how to work the analyze camera and zoomed in on the trees for practice when he happened to come across this place and after Chris took a look inside Shika dragged them there were both of them were captured and they, or Chris to be specific, met Shadow.

Strange as it was, it wasn't long until they came to the giant rolling green fields the ship was at and you could see that Amy was watching Gag and Llia run and fly for exercise to relieve her stress of Sonic missing.

Gage and Llia had spotted them and as Llia flew and Gage bounded towards them Amy followed after seeing an obviously easy to see blue hedgehog at the edge of a forest.

Llia had gone to Shika happy to see her again, basically Shika just borrowed Llia to follow Chris the night he morphed but they had grown attached and Shika hugged Llia while Gage walked to Chris to examine his master (Yeah, they own them now after all they've been through)

Gage nuzzled Chris's face to show that he cared for what had happened and then examined Shadow with interest, Shadow however wasn't sure what the hell was going on with horned horses and horses with wings just coming out of no where and one of them came straight to Chris which of course startled him before Chris laughed.

"This is Gage; he's my horse I got from the dwarf village. He's fast and seems to like you." Chris explained happily.

Shadow shrugged it off when he saw Sonic get tackled by Amy and squeezed to death. "Oh SONIC! I was SOOOOOO worried I thought something BAD happened to you!" Amy exclaimed.

Everyone watched as the poor blue hedgehog was being suffocated and he couldn't push her off without his other arm. To his luck, Amy noticed that his other arm wasn't moving and pulled away. "What happened!? Are you hurt!? What's wrong with your arm!?" she spouted off all these questions when she noticed Chris's new attributes and Shika's witchling clothes, but most surprisingly she saw Shadow…and holding Chris!

"What happened in there!?" she exclaimed. When Sonic was going to answer she interrupted him. "We have to tell the others you guys are back! Come on!" she pulled Sonic's good arm away, dragging him across the field to the ship, while Shika helped Knuckles onto Llia and Shadow, who Chris asked to help him, loaded Chris onto Gage and let Gage run them across.

Chris was right, Gage WAS fast and over head you could see Shika flying Llia in the sky. It was actually fun to ride something so fast instead of running yourselves, Shadow, for the first time in a long time, smiled a pure bright smile out of pure fun.

They reached the ship and well before Amy and Sonic who was still being dragged on the ground by Amy, who doesn't like riding horses and a flying horse wouldn't help either, so that's why she went across on foot.

Shadow helped Chris down and picked him up again seeing as it was painful to move still. Amy continued to drag Sonic into the ship rambling on about the infirmary and how they were going to tell the whole story.

Shadow carried Chris in and Shika stayed with Knuckles as she led the horses to their room which was built into a stable. Shadow let Chris tell him the way to the infirmary where they wouldn't have to listen to Amy rambling.

After laying Chris down in one of the beds he checked the pressure points and sure enough, Dmitry had hit the nerves correctly to turn Chris into a rag doll, making him completely helpless in his grasp.

Shadow couldn't do much to heal Chris completely but he managed to help Chris be able to move his limbs without as much pain but his arms and legs felt heavy, plus Shadow informed him that he wouldn't be able to actually move around until tomorrow.

As Chris was being lulled to sleep, Shadow sat in a chair by his side with nothing better to do and he was just fine being by the boys side and just as Chris fell asleep and Shadow was going to fall asleep as well considering how it was already dark someone opened the door and in a startled voice asked. "Shadow?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lolli: Okay now THIS is a good chapter, nice size.

Sonic: *growls at Shadow while glaring*

Shadow: *Growling and glaring at Sonic*

Chris: *asleep in an adorable fashion on the infirmary bed*

Shika: Why is all of this actions and no words? Why won't anyone say anything!

Lolli: *shrugs* I don't know- DUCK AND COVER!

Shika: What-!? *knuckles and Lolli tackle her into the ground and hide underneath a table.

Amy: *bursts in through the door breaking the glaring contest* SONIC!!! WHY WONT YOU SPEND ANY TIME WITH ME!??? *rambles on about things she said I never typed because it's so much*

Chris: *Reaches one hand without moving the rest of his body to the side dresser and grabs earmuffs, puts them on, smiles and curls up in the covers contently*

Shadow: *snickers*

Amy: *Won't shut up*

Lolli, Shika, and Knuckles: *Crawl away from being yelled at by Amy for not helping her*

Sonic: *Covers ears only for Amy to bring out her hammer and chase him out*

Shadow: *Admires Chris's cuteness*

Lolli: *crawls back* 'whispers' Thank you for reading this chapter, please review and I am happy to accept all ideas for the story- HOLY SHIT! *Hammer comes down nearly on top of Lolli*

Shika and Knuckles: Thank you and goodbye, pray that we'll survive.


	7. Spellbooks, powers, and Metal foes

Return chapter 6

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The person who was standing at the door was Cream, Shadow wasn't really on good terms with Cream after taking Chris, scaring her, and harming Chris which he is NOT proud of.

She was checking to see if Amy was in any of the rooms and she had a look of shock and fear. Spotting the unconscious boy she gasped and looked at him angrily. "What did you do to him!?" she questioned.

Shadow was stunned that the little rabbit who is only a child could look and be so angry. "I did nothing to harm Chris." He couldn't reason Cream had shouted liar but she knew she couldn't face him and ran for help.

Shadow sighed and relaxed once more. "I'll deal with it later, right now I need to rest." Then he was lulled to sleep again. (This was short)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHRIS

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 1:30 in the mourning AND Chris was strangely waking up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched even, before he stopped and looked at his arms, he could move! He got off the bed and stretched every muscle in his body feeling great.

"It feels so good to move again!" he exclaimed to himself then looked at the clock in the room. "1:30! Man, why am I up at this time?" then he spotted the sleeping Shadow.

He smiled a genuine smile at the sleeping hedgehog then walked out of the room. Walking down the halls he realized that everyone must be asleep and it was kinda creepy being alone in the dark hall but after being in a haunted mansion with a molester, he wasn't afraid of it.

Chris was enjoying the fact that he could move again but what Gage said to him a long time ago when he was a wolf was being replayed through his head over and over. '_You can change into a wolf whenever you like afterwards' _

Finally after walking through the dark halls and not to run into anything thanks to his wolf senses Chris had reached the entrance/exit and walked down the steps down to the grass.

The moon was full, the air was cool, the whole aura was peaceful and he felt at peace when he gazed at the moon. "So if I want to become I just become one?" he concentrated on becoming a wolf again but calmly and easily.

"Let me become a wolf." He said calmingly and soothing. He didn't notice but his pendent glowed and in a minuet he was enveloped in a light, rose from the ground, and when the light was gone and he came in contact with the ground he noticed he was a wolf again.

He looked at the moon and was SO close to howling at it but he held it back and focused again. This time he said nothing for he was a wolf and once again changed back into a human besides the ears and tail.

"So I guess these are permanent huh?' he felt the ears on his head. The moon was going lower and soon the rays of Dawn could be seen scattered across the fading stars turning into day. (Damn, I must feel poetic today)

He felt the cooling breeze blow against his face when he spotted something large flying in his direction. After a moment he could see it clearer and his eyes widened as he realized what it was.

It was a giant robot ship heading straight for him and it bore a slight resemblance to a Meterex. "Oh no," Chris breathed then ran as fast as he could back inside the ship and towards the main control room.

The reason he didn't go and get anyone is because he could tell that the robot was preparing to fire and the shields were down, plus if he ran to find someone they would be hit because of that, two, the only people he knew where they were was Shadow.

Tails, Cream, Amy, and Sonic could have gone into another room and because there are SO MANY rooms in the ship he didn't even want to try.

He typed on the keyboard as fast as he could and brought the shields up just in time because he felt a slight shake from an attack. This is when he thought of something.

"I can become a wolf and sniff them all out and maybe just in time before the next attack." He said to himself then focused again to become a wolf.

As soon as his feet, or paws, touched the ground he sprinted off towards the nearest smell, Shadow. He sprinted and ran through the halls surprisingly quiet like and came to the closed door of the infirmary Shadow was still in.

'_Damn, I can't open the door as a wolf!' _he though then he looked all around for something he could use. He gathered up all he could and prepared to let out a long loud bark. Once he did he heard it echo through the dark halls and after another one he hear the door begin to open and Shadow appeared.

"A dog?" Shadow said then looked at Chris's eyes and the pendant around his neck. "It couldn't be, could it?" he thought.

Chris let out a frustrated growl then nudged his hand and motioned for him to follow. Shadow didn't complain and noticed something was wrong and soon everyone was running down the hall but Chris had led Shadow to the main controls before them.

As they were entering the room, not stopping from sprinting Chris ran towards one of the controls while he glided in the light before touching down as a human again. Shadow wasn't expecting 'that' to happen but let it slide as Chris, intelligently typed in a key pass on the board and the robot ship's image was posted on the screen.

"I woke up not to long ago and practiced my transforming outside while stretching when I saw this flying straight at us, I ran in here and put our shields up but they wont hold for too many strong attacks." He explained.

Everyone minus Cream and Cheese were now present and listening to him. "If I guessed right, the ship is going to land in 15 minuets and attack directly, judging for its size I'm just gonna say it's pretty big." And he left it at that.

"Wow, good thing you woke up earlier or who knows." Sonic commented. Chris nodded and blushed a bit. "Well, anyway, we want to stop that thing before it lands or our shields wont stand a chance and that could mean-." He shook it off and said no more.

"So we just fly up and take it down right? That sound's simple." Shika said. She was no longer wearing her witchling outfit; she was wearing her dark jeans with a light purple short-sleeve shirt and dark-purple arm warmers that didn't connect with the sleeves. She still had her witchling hat and cloak though, she liked those.

Chris noticed something after seeing what Shika was wearing, he noticed that instead of wearing his torn blue t-shirt he was wearing a crystal blue like his eyes and this was a long-sleeve shirt that hung a bit below his collar bone and covered his hands by a bit, but alas he was still without shoes.

"But what was that noise that woke us up?" Amy asked. Chris grinned. "That was me!" he smiled and everyone was confused or speechless.

Another rumble could be felt from another attack and Chris looked at his screen. "We need to hurry! That thing is going to land in 6 minuets!" he exclaimed.

While Tails and Chris quickly came up with a plan, they told Sonic to ride with Amy up to the robot while Shika carried Knuckles on Llia. While they prepared to take off Chris thought of an idea, crazy, but it might work.

He walked towards Shadow and handed him a small detonator-like device. "I don't know if it'll work but I need you to get inside that robot and find the main source that is powering it, find it and attach this to it, this will automatically begin a countdown so get out of there fast! Because when it goes off you don't want to be caught in the powerful explosion." He explained.

Shadow looked at the device then back at Chris. "You can count on me." He said and Chris smiled which made Shadow's heart flutter. "Thanks Shadow, be careful!" he called as Shadow positioned himself on the wing of Amy's plane and saw jealousy in Sonic's eyes.

They flew up to the robot and everyone noticed the resemblance it bore for a Meterex. Launching their first attack at it the bullets held no effect (Like always) and the robot spoke. "**You shall not falter with the plan we have no need for you." **It said then large (And I'm talking** big**) guns aimed themselves at the ships but not Llia at all and shot.

Amy managed to avoid the fire but one shot somehow hit her landing gear so smoke began to fume from the bottom. The robot spoke again but this time it aimed something else at Shika. **"One of two targets found, initiating capture." **A net was shot at Llia, or more likely Shika and they barely dodged it.

They continued to fire at the robot as Shika led it away, this is when Shadow saw an opening just big enough for him to crawl through and jumped to it. Sonic, who had been watching his every move, followed as Shadow crawled through.

Shadow found himself in a hallway just his size and began to run through it before he heard Sonic call. "Where do you think YOU'RE going!?" he shouted.

Shadow smirked. "I'm going to carry out an errand for Chris." He held up the detonator so Sonic could see and saw jealousy AND rage on Sonic's face but because the tunnel they were in was so narrow Sonic was behind Shadow and had no way to get ahead of him.

"And what exactly is this 'errand'?" Sonic asked, enraged. Shadow couldn't have been happier. "It involves a big explosion and our victory now if you excuse me." He burst off faster down the hall.

"Damnit Shadow!" Sonic raced after him. Shadow was well ahead and kept up his speed as he raced down the tunnel with Sonic on his tail. Through the halls Shadow stopped as the machine rumbled and Shadow came to a fork.

"I'll randomly guess, right!" he ran down that hall while Sonic skidded to a stop before following right after. He kept running until it was so dark you couldn't see a thing!

He suddenly ran into a room with large wires and a giant motor type engine that was of machinery he never knew existed. He stopped suddenly and Sonic ran into him. "What the hell Shadow!?" he shouted as he fell back.

"This is what Chris wanted me to do." Shadow looked at him from the side of his eyes and walked up to the giant energy source, he placed the detonator onto the engine and it immediately began a small countdown from 30 seconds.

Shadow quickly turned to Sonic. "Get up now or you'll die!" he said then sped as fast as he could out of the room. Sonic looked at the device and his eyes widened as it he saw it go from 20 to 19 then quickly followed Shadow.

"What the hell Shadow!?" Sonic shouted at the black blur. "This is what Chris said to do, he trusts that I'm fast enough and so are you so he shortened the time in order to stop this thing faster!" he answered.

They could now see the hole they came through when the whole robot jerked up for some reason and a deep hum could be heard. There was a scream outside and when they finally came through they saw Shika falling down.

Luckily, Knuckles steered Llia to catch her and as soon as Knuckles grabbed Shika he went straight down to land. The robot blew up and because Sonic and Shadow were still pretty close to it they were sent blasted towards the ground.

They came in contact to the ground after Amy missed catching them by inches and she landed soon after to see if Sonic was okay. Shadow grunted and stood up as he held his right arm which he landed n then Tails came running out.

Knuckles landed and carried Shika who's eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Tails looked at her and gasped. "That's what happened to Chris!" he pointed at Shika.

Everyone looked at her then the thought of Chris came to them, their eyes widened. Sonic and Shadow were the first to speed inside and they found Chris sitting against a wall in the same state as Shika.

Meanwhile as they all panicked and rushed them both to the infirmary, two spirits floated above watched them run around. "Well, this can't be good." Chris's spirit said. Shika's spirit nodded. "I agree, this isn't good at all."

As they floated through walls and phased through hallways and into thousands of rooms as they thought of a way to fix this. "This happened when we heard a loud screech like we heard back on earth right?" Shika asked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, but it was lower and it toned through our ears much richer before we fell unconscious and ended up like this." he motioned to his ghost form.

Finally they decided to check up on Sonic and Shadow who were worrying over Chris's body like Knuckles was to Shika. "They SOOOO like you, Chris." Shika said as they looked at the worrying two who weren't even casting each other glares for even being in the same room.

"Well Knuckles is the same way with you." Chris said slyly and giving her a mischievous look. Shika blushed. "S-shut up!" she looked away. "Well," Chris began looking around. "You're the witch here, find a way to fix this!" he exclaimed.

Shika scoffed. "I may be the one with magic, you might have some too, but how would I know what to do? I don't have a spell book!" she turned her back on him.

"Well where is one?" he asked persistently. She sighed and turned to face him. "There might be one in my room, but then again I really don't know." She shrugged.

They floated above the mess below them in silence when Chris spoke up. "Well, lets go to your room and see!" he saw Shika's face redden. "Is something the matter with your room?" he had a sly look in his eye.

"N-no, it's just messy." Shika lied way to obviously. Chris's expression became that of a mischievous fox and as his eyes darkened and a smirk spread across his face a split second later he was racing out of the room through walls and down the hall to Shika's room while she chased after him.

"CHRIS! IF LOOK IN MY ROOM I SWEAR I'M GOING TO #$%ING KILL YOU!" she yelled at him. He just laughed until he came to her room and sped inside with her high on his tail, literally.

Once he phased through he stopped immediately causing Shika to run into him (Yes as fellow ghost/spirits they can run into each other)

At the sudden contact Shika was knocked down while Chris look around stunned. Her room was so neat and very artistic, magnificently painted walls of the fields outside and it was moving, the ceiling floor and walls, everything was moving including some small toys walking around in a certain spot on the floor.

But what caught his eyes the most was what was on her starry pattern bed. "No way," he went over and somehow he could pick up the item, convenient. "Is this a doll of Knuckles?" he asked holding a plushy that looked like knuckles. "NO!" he heard Shika scream snatching it away and trying to hide it behind her back but she was somewhat transparent so he could see it.

"You like him don't you!" he exclaimed. Shika's blush had intensified even if she was a ghost, she didn't respond besides that.

"That's rich," he gave her a devilish look. "You realize what this means right?" he said slyly. "You tell anyone Chris and I'll #$%ing cut your #$% off and then #$%ing tie you up to an anchor so I can #$%ing drown you in the nearby lake you p##$!" she hissed death on her tongue.

Chris gulped. "Whoa, I think I just damned myself." He said and Shika smirked like the devil. "Indeed you have so if you tell ANYONE watch your back when you sleep." She hissed.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, I mean, no one can see us, hear us, or feel us." He said coolly totally not worried about the death bomb in front of him. "Still," he gave her another sly look. "I can still blackmail you, either way we'd be tied since I cant tell anyone about 'this' and you cant kill me because our abilities tie us down." He explained.

Shika growled at him as she neatly set the doll back down on her bed PERFECTLY. Chris was looking for a spell book in the room when he suddenly placed his ghost hand on her bedroom wall and his hand passed through it.

That wasn't what surprised him, what surprised him is when he felt a cool breeze run through his fingers and when he looked at his transparent hand he saw it as a whole hand in the painting.

"Whoa," he thought for a moment before he looked into the painting with his face and felt himself breath again, the wind blowing through his hair and he then noticed that the landscape painting wasn't completely like the outside of the ship, it was a slightly different place, peaceful, dreamy, and beautiful in every way.

He pulled himself back out to become a ghost once more and his breath lost. "That is really cool." He said while he looked around the room then continued his search.

Shika was searching too when she found a chest. "Hey Chris, maybe it's in here." She called. As Chris came over he asked. "How did you make your room like this?"

"When I was sitting in the original room and I was practicing with my book, the moment I opened it all sorts of colors flew around turning my room into this, much to my liking, and all these items and furniture came with it too." She explained.

They opened the chest to see all sorts of wands small boxes, bags and some books. "Wow, cool stuff you have here." Chris commented.

"Thanks, if you be a good boy and tell no one about 'you know what' I might give you something." Shika bargained. "Oooo, deal, for now." He said and they rummaged through the chest until they came across an old spell book. "Let's look in this one first." She said and pulled it out.

Flipping through the pages she found one spell and read through it when she realized that she couldn't read anything from this book. "This is hopeless, how is a witch suppose to read her own spell book when she can't even understand it!?" she complained.

"Let me see." Chris took the book and read through it. "What do you mean, I can read it fine." He said.

"What!? Then read a spell to fix this!" She shouted. Chris cringed at the loud noise but when reading through it his ghost necklace started to glow and his hand had a mand of its own, flipping through the pages to fast to tell what was on them.

The old book's worn out cover switched into an amazing detailed backing, the colors of white, silver, and blue as Chris stopped on a page suddenly. "Well is that it?" Shika asked.

"I don't know, my hand just suddenly-." He could finish because he suddenly began to recite and chant the spell on the page at an incredible speed. "What are you doing!?" Shika asked when they both started to glow.

Chris finally stopped but they glowed even more. "I don't know, my mind just-." Again he couldn't finish, the light had intensified and they felt really weird as they began to feel strange and shrink.

When they opened their eyes and noticed they were no longer floating just above the floor, they were on the floor and as they looked at themselves their eyes widened. "Ack! You turned us into chibi's!" Shika exclaimed as a cute kid chibi, and chibi voice.

"I told you I had no control of what I was doing! My hand just flipped to the page and my body just started reciting the words on the page!" he exclaimed in his own chibi voice.

Shika had reached into the box to pull out a small pellet gun that she used to shot Chris's leg. "OW! Well look at it this way, at least we're breathing and maybe we can be seen, heard, and noticed by the others!" then he opened her door and ran.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Shika shouted and ran after him. "I'M SORRY!" Chris yelled as he ran and dodged bullet/pellets from Shika's wrath.

They ran down the hall all the way yelling and shouting thought Chris still had the book in his arms. "GET BACK HERE AND FIX US!" Shika shouted as she shout a few more bullets.

Chris started running faster before he turned into a chibi wolf and with the book which was now in his mouth, suddenly disappeared in a rip hole that opened and closed for him to jump into nothing.

"NO FAIR RUNNING AWAY!" Shika bellowed at the top of her chibi lungs. Suddenly something fell onto her head and when she looked up after falling she saw that Chris had opened the portal to land on top of her and run away.

"CHRISSSSSS!!!!! COME BACK HERE AND FIX THIS!" Shika continued to run. They ran all the way down the hall until they came to the medical bay their normal bodies still were, yeah wired I know, but everyone who was clustered around the unconscious two had now come out into the hall to see what the noise was and they sure weren't expecting to see a chibi wolf with a spell book in his mouth running away from a pissed off chibi witch.

"CHRIS!" Shika shouted again and Chris once again jumped into another rip hole. She stopped however when she saw Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, everyone staring at her.

"Uh, hehe, hi?" she didn't expect this kind of entrance. Somewhere else a snickering Chris was watching everything from an unknown void. "Guy's! Guy's!" Tails came shouting.

"Chris and Shika's bodies are beginning to disappear!" he exclaimed. There was nothing but silence for a moment as everyone stared at the chibi Shika when a small Chibi head that belonged to Chris popped through from the ceiling looking at them no longer a chibi wolf.

"So does that mean these are our new bodies?" he asked. Sonic and Shadow were the most stunned out of everyone to see their Chris a chibi, but he WAS cute.

Shika automatically fired at him with her pellet gun and it hit him square in the forehead and he fell from his little hole and since Sonic was under him caught the little chibi.

Chris shook his head and blinked at Sonic and when a chibi blinks adorably like he just did you have no idea how many butterflies took flight in the blue hedgehog's heart.

"Sonic?" Chris said tilting his head cutely. "You can set me down now." He said and Sonic loved the sound of his chibi voice and so did Shadow who was glaring daggers at him once again.

Knuckles came into sight and because the chibiness somehow affected the way Shika and Chris acted he said something he almost forgot. "Hey, Shika has a *POW*!" Shika had shot a pellet at Chris's head again and he stopped saying anything more.

He slowly gripped his head. "Right, I'm not suppose to tell anyone, got it." He said then Sonic set him down.

As soon as Chris's feet touched the floor, Shika's eyes almost seemed to glow red as she continued her chase once more. "YOU IDIOT! READ THAT BOOK AND FIX THIS!" she shouted while running after poor chibi Chris.

"STOP CHASING ME!!" was all Chris replied as he ran for his dear life. When Shika was getting closer Chris ran through another rip hole and disappeared.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!" she shouted. She was panting in exhaustion from all the running and the others finally caught up to her. "What the hell is going on!?" Sonic exclaimed.

Shika turned to them and sighed, there was going to be a lot of explaining to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FINALLY! Welcome one and all! The next chapter has been updated and it should've been pretty obvious that Shika liked Knuckles from the very beginning.

Shika: What do you mean by that?

Chris: She's talking about love at first sight, and you fell for Knuckles hard.

Knuckles: Last time we talked to you guys Amy was on a rampage, well, Shadow was smart enough to bring a small tranquilizing gun and knocked Amy out with it after about 15 blows.

Lolli: Yeah, they lived.

Sonic: we also know not to wake Chris up at the wrong time or else.

Chris: *dark expression* they learned it the hard way and may be featured in the next chapter.

Shika: We're still stuck as Chibi's and Chris, you better do something about it!

Chris: *Cringes in corner with sad chibi expression*

Lolli: Awe, your scaring him.

Shadow: *hugs Chris* it's okay, I'll protect you from the scary Shika.

Sonic: *Growls* what are you doing with MY Chris?  
Shadow: *Sticks out tongue at Sonic* He's not yours he's MINE!

Sonic: Mine!

Shadow: Mine!

Lolli: *Snatches Chris away* MINE!

Sonic and Shadow: *Silence*

Shika: They know not to piss off the author.

Knuckles: Lolli does not own Sonic the hedgehog or anyone in it except the world and Shika, you get the point.

Lolli: So please review and I don't care about flames.

Amy: *Snore* zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ


	8. Explaination and Journey to go

Return chapter 7

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lolli: Alrighty now, lets move on to an explanation and maybe more surprises.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris stayed in whatever dimension he was in while everyone else went into a much comfier room for Shika to explain.

"So the entire time we were rushing about your unconscious bodies you were watching us?" Knuckles asked amazed.

Shika nodded. "Then while we were thinking of a way to get us back in our bodies Chris asked me about a spell that could, I said I didn't have my spell book then to go find one we went to my room." She began.

"The spell book I had that one time, well, I was practicing with it one day and when I opened it my room got a makeover along with some strange items. One of those items was a spell trunk and when we looked through it and found a spell book I couldn't read but Chris could he read something automatically and we wound up like this!" she exclaimed.

"So that's why you were chasing him?" Cream, who had joined, asked. "Yes, lets just say being so small doesn't really fit my taste." She said then anger boiled up inside her and she hopped up.

"CHRIS! WHERE ARE YOU DAMNIT!? YOU NEED TO CHANGE THIS NOW! COME OUT OF YOUR LITTLE HIDING PLACE AND FIX THIS!" she screamed and ran around the room.

She continued her ranting and screaming while everyone just looked at each other then Amy thought of something. "Well what if we take them to the dwarf elder? He sure knew al the answers to my questions about this place and even knew Chris before he found me as a wolf." She suggested.

"If it'll change us back I'll go." Shika growled. "Okay then, but where's Chris?" Sonic asked. Suddenly a loud roar could be heard as another rip hole, this time in the floor, opened up and Chris came clawing his way out on the edge as the hole closed.

"I'm right here, but I think I just learned something about dimension traveling." He said. Since everyone thought 'best not ask' they only nodded and made their way towards the village while Cream and Tails stayed behind.

Chris seemed relatively happy like a small child on a field trip while Shika tried countless times to beat poor Chris to a pulp and yet all the chibi wolfy did was smile and laugh as he ran away.

They finally came to the elders hut and only so many people could fit inside so Sonic and Knuckles went inside after Sonic tied Shadow to a tree. "So you two were turned into chibi's by a spell Chris read?' the elder asked.

"Yes, and he claims he had no control over himself." Shika gritted her teeth. The elder thought for a moment then looked at Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy. "I'm afraid I need to talk to these two alone please." He asked.

The three he were talking to were surprised they were told to leave but they did anyway and went to untie Shadow before he explodes, or they'll just leave them, either one.

The elder looked at the chibi's. "I understand what happened when Chris had no control but you must know there is only one way to change back into normal form." He began.

"And that would be?" Shika growled. "Well, one you already realize that your emotions are amplified, and two the journey must be made by you two alone." He slowly got up and walked to an old chest then pulled out an old piece of rolled up paper like a map.

"You must travel far away from where we are now and along the way you'll learn more about this world of Novalenia as you travel to the Sacred Ruins where there is said to be a passage, where this passage leads I don't know, no one has ever gone into it before because they can't, but I believe it will open for you." He handed Shika the map.

"Control your emotions, you will have to learn to be like this for a while before you are normal once again." He finished.

Wile they looked at the well detailed map Shika used her magic to renew it so it would be easier to read, then Chris faced the old man. "But how are we going to leave without the others knowing, I feel bad just leaving but if we tell them they'll try to follow or they'll refuse." He said sadly.

The elder smiled and patted his head. "It'll be okay my boy, I'll just stall them here while you two leave in secret then." He said.

"How?" Shika asked, lowering the map for a moment. "I will tell them to see me here tonight and while they're gone you two leave, you may take Gage and Llia with you, but only them. The others can not go." He said.

Chris lowered his head. "Alright, they might come to you so tell them we said goodbye but don't tell them where we went okay?" he asked hopefully.

The elder laughed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything for you! Now be off with ya!" he rushed them out. When the chibi's were outside all eyes were on them.

"So?" Amy asked. "Did he tell you a way to go back to normal?" she asked. They nodded. "Yeah, but he wants to tell all of you guys tonight while we sleep, I don't know why though." Chris shrugged.

"So lets head back shall we?" Shika asked. "Alright, I hope it's not too bad for him to call just us for a meeting tonight like that." Amy fretted.

"He said it's nothing to worry about okay?" Chris gave her a caring smile. She smiled back. "Alright." Then they returned to the ship.

As night fell Chris and Shika pretended to be asleep as the others left to the elders hut and that's when they met up in Shika's room, Chris used a rip hole so he wouldn't be seen by Cream or Tails.

When he was there he saw here running around packing a LOT of things into one bag which amazed Chris as all he held was his spell book. "Let's see, we'll need this and this Oooo this will come in handy." She was talking to herself until Chris cleared his throat.

"Um Shika? What can I do?" he asked. Said chibi witch turned to him. "You may fill that bag," she pointed to a bag similar to hers only white while hers was purple. "And fill it with whatever you think we'll need from those trunks." She pointed to three trunks lined together while others had locks on them and those didn't. "But only from those, anything else is off limits from this room." She huffed.

He picked up the bag and walked over to the trunks when he saw the Knuckles doll neatly place on the pillow. "Hey Shika, don't you think you should hide that in case they come looking in here?" he pointed at the doll.

Her face blushed and she quickly grabbed the doll and held it lovingly before pulling out a key and locking it away in one of the locked chests with a sad expression. "I feel so bad about doing this to my poor Knuckles doll." She said.

Chris smiled at her knowing full well she felt bad doing something like that to someone she loved, he felt the same about lying to Sonic and Shadow about leaving. He rummaged through all of the strange things when he finally picked out what he wanted.

One velvet bag of strange candy, another bag with mini dragons (as seen in harry potter Goblet something) a small statue of a strange creature, a cloak with a mystic veil, and many small bags of powder, boxes of scales and another necklace he found at the very bottom of the last chest, it seemed forgotten but how could Chris resist the blue and black dragon scales, some blue, some black, some both with beads, it reminded him of Sonic and Shadow so he put it on.

He also had small instruments like small flutes, he found a few fighting tools he was found of and many charms. After he put it all in his bag he turned to Shika who had her cloak on while he had on his he found, it looked like the forest with brown and green on it, she had her staff and her bag on her back and looked at him.

"Time to go," she said. "What about Gage and Llia?" Chris asked. Shika looked sad. "A much as I want Llia and Gage to come with us our food cant hold them and we'll make it there okay, I don't want to risk them getting hurt." She looked sad about her winged horse.

"Then let's go and say goodbye okay?" he said and opened another rip hole. "Alright," she answered and followed him into the hole.

It was pretty cool, swirling pictures until Chris spoke up. "Stable!" he shouted and soon pictures, scenes and colors flew past them until they were at the stables and a path opened, a thin one for a one person line and they stepped out.

There they were, in the stables with the horses looking at them, Chris went to Gage and Shika went to Llia. "Hey there Gage, look, we cant stay long, we're going to leave on a journey so please don't tell anyone." Chris said to his horse who whinnied sadly.

"It's okay Llia, we'll be back soon, don't forget, we do need to return to normal and we also have our main mission here," Shika said then hugged her horse like Chris to his.

They stepped back. "See you soon," they both said then Chris led them into another rip hole only they were walking on a path above the entire field until they began to fall down into it.

Shika grabbed onto Chris when she realized the dimension they were in was stranger, (if you've ever seen Zelda, Twilight Princess, then the world they're seeing looks like a twilight realm.)

They fell slower and went straight through another hole below their feet until they touched the cool grass field, no longer in what looked like the twilight realm.

"Well, lets go." Chris said as they began to walk into the forest while Shika read the map.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SONIC AND GANG

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay elder, we were told you have a solution to change Chris and Shika back to normal and you wanted to tell us, what is it?" Knuckles asked as they sat in the hut.

The elder sighed. "Well, I can't ACTUALLY tell you that now, it's complicated and even if you did know there's nothing you would be able to do about it." He said.

"Why not!?" Sonic exclaimed. 'Because they have already left to change themselves." He answered casually.

"What?" Amy asked. Everyone was confused then it slowly processed in their minds. "But Chris and Shika are asleep at home and-!" Shadow was saying then he remembered Chris's smile earlier.

"The look on his face told us he was hiding something, Shika too!" he stated then they looked at each other quickly before running out of the hut towards the ship without saying goodbye.

The elder sighed. "I wish you well Chris, Shika, come back safe." He said then watched the group run away.

"They'll be back soon, better work up an excuse." He said to himself then sat there as still as a rock thinking to himself.

Sonic and co. ran to the ship as fast as they could and rocketed through the halls into each of the chibi's rooms only to find them empty.

"They left," Amy said shocked. "But where could they have gone!?" Knuckles growled. "I bet that elder knew something about this." He said.

"I bet he's the very one who told them to do this anyway!" Sonic exclaimed then they ran back to the hut.

"Okay old man you start telling us what you informed Chris and Shika to do!" Sonic bellowed. "Where are they?" Shadow asked in a quieter tone then the shouting blue spike.

Sighing the elder stood up and walked to the back of his hut. "I'm sorry, they have to go alone. You can't help them if you're there, or they wont be able to go through." He explained.

"Go through what?" Knuckles asked. "I can't tell you anything, sorry, just wait for their return." The elder said. "Now please go home and rest." He ushered them out of his hut and forced them to go back to the ship.

"I can't believe this, that man expects us to just wait around for them to return, they're chibi's! Where ever they went I can't imagine it being good." He grumbled as he sat down in a chair.

"We have no choice. Shika's room is locked with Magic, there's nothing in Chris's room and we don't even know where they are." Shadow stated and you could tell he didn't like this any more then Sonic, he was just calmer.

Amy sighed. "I hope they make it back okay, what are we going to tell Cream?" she asked herself.

"They WILL make it back okay, I know it." Knuckles said then kept to himself almost like his usual self only he was worrying for Shika.

The sun then began to rise. "Let's get some rest, we need it." Amy said trying to lighten up the tension in the room and she was getting curious by Sonic's actions towards Chris but as they all went to their ow rooms for the time she was just hoping he would make it out okay.

"Please come back, I don't like seeing Sonic like this, but why is he overreacting like this? I want to know." She said to herself then went to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lolli: I wrote this in a day! I'm so proud of myself!

Sonic: WHYYYYY!!!!!!??? WHY DID YOU TAKE MY CHRIS AWAY!?

Chris: It's okay, I'll be fine, Lolli said so!

Shadow: *growls* he isn't YOURS Sonic!

Shika: *groans* Please don't start again.

Knuckles: it's 11:05 pm and Lolli is beginning to sway a bit so she needs rest.

Lolli: *falls to the floor*

Chris: Come on.

Shika: Oh well, come on Chris, we need to prepare for the next chapter! *drags wolfy away*

Sonic and Shadow: *glaring at each other*

Knuckles: *Sighs* This is going to be a while, I'll just go sulk in a corner now.

Amy: Please review and help spread Chris and Sonic or Chris and Shadow Yoai across fanfiction by writing stories about them!

Sonic: And for those of you who hoped to have some real Yoai scene's I'm sorry but that can't happen until Chris and Shika are healed of their chibiness.

Shadow: So please enjoy and once again we're sorry.

Lolli: *unconscious*


	9. A new face, another member

Return chapter 8

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lolli: I can't believe I'm typing this JUST after I posted the last chapter, oh well, in this chapter you will learn about Chris and Shika's journey while Sonic and co. worry for them, and is Shika finally transforming? Read and find out!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were walking away from the ship with sad faces as they left their friends behind to worry since they lied about leaving. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Chris asked Shika as she led the way through the tall trees.

"Yes, the elder told us to do this in order to turn back so I'm sure it'll be alright, but I do feel kinda guilty." She said not looking away from the map for a second.

They continued to walk through the trees when Shika insisted they rest and she sat down against a tree holding her pounding head. "Are you okay?" Chris asked, watching her actions, thinking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shika replied but her expression said other wise. He looked worried for her, knowing the pain she was in but he couldn't be so sure.

They set up a camp and looked at the map while they fixed themselves something to eat. "So where do we go?" Chris asked. Shika studied the mountains and the strange the lands on the map. "I'm not sure, I guess we just have to sense our way through everything." She said.

Chris, who was sitting on a log dangling his feet leaned back to look into the sky through the trees. "Well, if you put it that way." He closed his eyes as a small breeze passed.

"It's a peaceful place, a place where one goes for peace of mind, a kind of temple I think," he began and Shika looked at him. "The wind blows gently through the stone and rattles the trees in a harmonious balance with the song of the birds, a wolf waits for us, a white wolf with golden eyes." He then opened his eyes.

"I think I know where we need to go now, somewhere in a province called Fernds. (the n and d pronounce like a 'nl' a silent 'n') I don't know how but I felt it like you said." He said still sounding perfectly at peace.

"Then we leave for the province of Fernds located according to the map, upriver past a steep hill said to be a sleeping volcano for thousands of years, then we'll be there and find this temple." Shika said happily.

"Good work Wolfy." She commented packing her things while he gave a low quiet growl, still in peace of mind. They packed their things up and continued to move, Chris had also brought a book to draw all the things he saw in, plus he also kept a journal.

"Fernds province, here we come." He said as he just finished drawing a picture of a strange glowing mushroom that seemed to glow brighter when he approached it and dim when he left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SHIP

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic was growling and pacing back and forth at the thought of Chris going out like that, yes Shika was with them but they were only chibi's so how could they defend themselves from bigger attackers?  
Shadow was the same way and so was Knuckles, everyone knew he had a thing for Shika but Amy felt she was being ignored by Sonic because he wouldn't talk to her and when she tired to talk to him he would giver her some excuse like 'I'm sorry I have to go see Tails' or 'Not now Amy I have to find Chris' she didn't understand.

As she wondered why he was acting this way towards Chris's disappearance and how he always fought with Shadow over him, you think she would be able to figure it out, but some things re more complicated then they seem.

"Why won't he pay attention to me?" she asked herself as she peeked into the room Sonic was in, he was sitting on a chair, arms crossed, with a concerned look on his face while Shadow was doing something similar only no expression, standing with arms crossed in the corner, eyes closed.

She 'hmphed' to herself and walked away from the door. This was going to be a long talk once she got a hold of Sonic.

Later that night Sonic was pacing in his room when Amy waked into his room. "Sonic, we need to talk." She heard him groan.

"Amy-." "Don't _Amy _me! You haven't been paying attention to anyone here! Ever since Chris and Shika left you've been like this! You won't talk to me and every time I try to talk to you, you keep shoving me away! Why won't you pay attention to me!? I love you!" she shouted.

Sonic was a little stunned at Amy's actions but looked away and sighed. "Amy, Chris means a lot to me, when I left him when he was ten I couldn't get over it, when we returned and heard the earth had been attacked I panicked to find him, then when we did find him I was confused because everything was different, I don't want to lose him again." He explained.

Amy was tearing up with anger and sadness, she still didn't understand Sonic's feelings for Chris and she stomped out of his room without another word.

Sonic sighed, he actually understood the fact she didn't get it, but he let it go for the moment, he had to find Chris.

"I don't care what that elder say's, we have to go find them!" came a shout from the control room as Sonic was walking by. He looked in to find Shadow and Knuckles yelling at Tails to find Chris and Shika while Cream was most likely in the stables with Llia and Gage.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! We'll go look for them now, jeez." Tail's gave in and typed key words into the control panel.

"Oh no, I can't access any of the ship hangers, Chris must've blocked the system." Tails said worried. "Then we'll follow them on foot, how other way could they travel without Gage and Llia?" Shadow said as he and Knuckles began to walk out when Sonic jumped out and shouted.

"Wait! If you're going then I'm going as well!" he exclaimed. They stopped and waited for him for a moment then continued out in a run towards the trees.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHRIS AND SHIKA

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had walked through the trees until they noticed that the ground began to climb upward and when they looked up they could see a massive mountain towering above their small chibi forms.

When it came to rockier harder to climb steps Chris had little trouble but it was still difficult while Shika had to keep jumping up and was soon growing tired.

"I can carry you in my wolf form you know." He suggested. "Even though…we're chibi's?" she said panting from exhaustion.

He nodded and slid down to her turning into a wolf, they had a small sled to strap their supplies too while she climbed onto his back as he began to climb faster and harder.

"Wow Chris, didn't know you had THIS in you." Shika said as she felt the altitude rise and the wind begin to blow harder as they continued their struggle.

After slipping a little Chris finally started running up the hill. "What the hell are you doing!? You're going to fall!" Shika shouted as Chris continued to run up the hill pulling the supplies along.

Finally they reached the top and look upon a valiant forest much prettier then the one they were in before and they could see hill's while Chris heard running water. Chris let Shika off and went back to his chibi state.

"The mountain we're on seems to be all muddy we could easily slide down on the supply sled!" Chris exclaimed.

As they were preparing to slid down a loud rumbling noise came from the top of the volcano and the mountain began to shake.

Shika's eyes widened while Chris listened and with his animal instincts knew this wasn't good. "The mountain's going to explode!" Chris shouted. "Hurry! We've got to slide down now!" Shika exclaimed and they did, Chris steering with the leather strap.

As the passed rocks on the hill they began to heat up until they were red and lava slowly oozed out when a huge red dragon burst through the very top causing lava and fiery rocks to fly while fire flew from its mouth.

The dragon's roars filled their ears as they finally reached the bottom, looking up they couldn't believe it! "The mountain was really a dragon's nest! And it doesn't look happy!" Shika exclaimed.

The dragon had ruby red scales that glistened in the sun while slight red scales mixed in with the red and the dragon's eyes burned while the head turned towards the two and it roared again.

"RUN!" Chris exclaimed and he turned into a wolf to carry the supplies as he and Shika ran away into the trees. "Quick, follow me!" he shouted and opened a portal. They dove inside just before the flames could catch them but they did catch the trees.

Watching from a mirror portal above, Shika and Chris watched the dragon fly above the trees and cast everything into flames. "We can't let that dragon burn everything down!" Chris exclaimed.

"I know but what can we do!" Shika said yanking on her hair. Back as a chibi Chris reached into one of his supplies and pulled out his bag of small dragons (Yes I know, like harry potter, but I thought it was just so cool!)

He reached in wincing slightly at the heat and pulled out a small blue dragon which was breathing icy cold fir that frostbit his finger. "Ow! Well, at least we know you're the opposite, willing to help us?" he asked the small scaly creature which stared at him before nodding.

Chris smiled kindly. "Alright then, please help us now." He lowered the small dragon towards the mirror and let it fall through soon jumping in after it, leaving Shika there to watch.

"Idiot, what are you doing!?" she shouted after quickly looking and eyes widened. The small blue dragon had grown just as big as the one below and Chris had jumped down onto its back.

First, the ice dragon circled the fire one and began to surround it in a icy veil, gaining its attention from the trees Chris froze.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris POV

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was flying with the blue ice dragon and fighting against the fire one when I saw something on other dragons head. It looked like a strange bug had attached itself onto the forehead of the red dragon.

"Aim for that bug!" I shout and the dragon I was riding obeyed aiming a nice long icy blast of the fiery dragon's face but the dragon had decided that wasn't going to let that happen and shot even hotter fire back at us.

I was already using all of my strength just to hold on to the ice dragons neck and the blast collided with the ice sending us back wards a bit and I nearly fell off.

The fire dragon roared so loud he had to cover his ears but this causing him to slip and he managed to grab onto the ice dragons tail at the last moment.

"Fly above the fire dragon! I'll try to get onto it's head!" he shouted at his ice dragon. The dragon roared in a response and flew fast over the fire dragons head while Chris was whipping around on the tail.

Waiting for the right moment of when the tail was right above the head he lept and flew around like a doll until he landed on the neck and startled the red dragon causing it to thrash its head around violently.

This tie he used his claws to dig under the scales and get a better grip as he climbed towards the head. "It's so hot on this thing!" he exclaimed noticing how the scales burned like fire.

He then began to slip no matter how had he clung his hands began to bleed. "Shika help me!" he yelled as he fought to hold on. Shika, who was still watching panicked for a moment not knowing what to do.

"I'm coming!" she yelled down then flipped through her book for a speed spell on her staff. She found one and hopped on it before jumping down. "Rantas!" she said rolling the 'r' then she flew at a speed she had to hold on tight to.

She flew right over Chris and tried to grab him but missed, how unfortunate. Chris had let one hand go to reach to her and he had hoped she would grab it but instead because she missed he fell off and I must admit, the red dragons whizzed around and caught Chris by the leg.

He screamed as he felt his leg snap and break under the immense pressure from the dragons teeth, the only good news was that it had stopped in mid air with Chris dangling. "Shika!" he shouted. "Grab the bug on its head and pull it off!" he ordered before passing out.

Shika began to panic but because the dragon had stopped moving with Chris she dove down and gripped the bug with both of her hands and pulled as hard as she could.

After she tried and tried again the dragon began to move and when it jerked the bug came off but the mouth opened and Chris began to fall.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed then flew straight down after him in an attempt to catch him so she let go of the bug. Chris was falling too fast and hit the ground hard but luckily because they were chibi's with their chibiness he landed on the grass safely though he was still unconscious and his leg was bleeding and broken.

Shika landed and jumped down to check up on him while the bug she let go flew off but not until the red dragon burnt it to a crisp then flew down towards them.

She was trying her hardest to heal his leg but it didn't work, light flowed from her staff to his leg but it didn't do anything at all.

"Come on Chris wake up." She begged seeing the blood flow out so she summoned a cloth to try and stop it.

"I apologize, this is all my fault." The dragon spoke landing near them. "What?" she was shocked the dragon could talk or much more, was polite.

"That bug you tore off was controlling me so I'm sorry I did this, magic can't heal a wound made by a dragon, it has to heal naturally." The voice was deep and majestic as the mouth didn't move.

"Then what can we do?" she asked. The dragon thought for a moment in silence, it seemed to be sensing something then it spoke suddenly. "You are one of the chosen! Forgive me, I am Baron guardian dragon of fire is there anything I can do for you?" the dragon asked.

"Uh okay, well I'd like it if me and my friend Chris could find this peaceful place so we can change back into our normal forms and perhaps find another chosen along the way?" she asked the dragon.

"I do know of this place you speak of but first I think you need to take your friend to a nearby village as to bandage up his wounds, you may find a chosen there even." Baron said.

"Then can you take us there?" she asked. "Yes I can, but I suggest you gather your things from the cross dimension." He said. "Cross dimension?" "Yes, the portal you used to hide from me when I was being controlled, you left all of your things there." He said then with one claw he sliced the air slowly and opened up the portal.

"Whoa, you can do that?" she asked. "Yes, now let's hurry for your friend." Shika nodded and hurried into the portal to drag the sleigh with the supplies on it out.

"I'll carry the sleigh you pull Lord Chris onto my back and we'll leave for the village." Baron instructed. "Why do you call him Lord Chris?" she asked. "I am not the one to tell you why, and your name is?" he questioned as she climbed onto his back with Chris and Baron grabbed the sleigh with one talon.

"I'm Shika, but what do you mean?" she asked. "I apologize Lady Shika, but there is still more to learn and for now lets focus on Lord Chris and getting you back into your original forms." He said spreading his wings.

Just then the ice dragon had changed back into a small one but when it returned to Shika and Chris it turned into a marble figure, unmoving and no longer alive.

"Weird," she said and placed it in her pocket as Baron took off into the sky and began to fly. They flew over the forest until they came to a waterfall and Baron landed by it.

"I think it would be best if I remain unseen by the village so just head north from here and you should come to it really soon, I shall wait here for your return." Baron said as Shika dismounted him.

"Thank you, I'll hurry up alright?" she said then did her best to carry Chris north and sure enough Baron was right, there was a village filled with small houses that pilled on top of each other with ladders leading up to the doors that were perched on a wood sidewalk hanging over the door below.

She rushed up to an old woman who was sweeping her doorstep. "Please help me, my friend is badly injured!" she showed her Chris and the woman gasped.

"Hurry inside child, I'll fetch the village doctor!" she exclaimed and had a person from inside her home and he led Shika inside to place Chris on a bed.

"What happened!?" said a woman who looked 20 in a doctor's coat like you would see on earth, she had black hair which was tied up in a ponytail and she wore glasses.

"We were attacked by a monster; my friend's leg was injured!" Shika said not telling anyone about the dragon.

"You two are too small to be out in the jungle, what were you thinking?" the doctor asked as she pulled out a medical bag began to un-wrap Chris's leg.

Shika saw a tag sticking out of the bag that said property of Kamara hospital, that was a hospital from earth! "Excuse me," Shika said to the woman. "But are you from earth?" she asked and a look of shock and surprise played on the doctor's face.

"How do you know about earth?" she asked. "I'm Shika, and we're from earth, this is Chris, Christopher Thorndyke." Shika answered.

"I can't believe it, I'm Diana, we'll discuss this later, right now I'm going to need to operate on your friend." The woman said then she rushed Shika out to wait.

When Diana was done fixing Chris's leg she came out and let her in. "So tell me," Diana began. "How did we get here? I mean I just woke up next to this waterfall and I found my way to this village which had no medical experience so I became the doctor and taught them how to make medicine and things, why are we here?" she asked.

"Well I woke up to see Chris who must've been near me when he woke up then we found a dwarf village, I'm not sure why were here but someone did say something about being a chosen since only four of us came you're one of the chosen." Shika answered.

"But why are you two chibi's and why are you dressed like a witch while Chris has a tail and ears?" she gestured to the said outfit and extra parts.

"Well, I became a witch thanks to someone named Alice and Chris can turn into a wolf so h suddenly grew ears and a tail.' She explained.

As the two explained what had happened like the attack on earth and Sonic coming to this one while Shika explained the whole spirit incident then Chris reading the spell while the said wolf slept.

"So you two are looking for a peaceful place a dragon will take you too?" Diana asked and Shika nodded. "Then I'm coming with you, I'd love to see how this will go and I think that if we are some sort of chosen then we'll need to leave plus I've always wanted to meet Sonic the Hedgehog." She said.

Chris stirred in his sleep and soon he opened his eyes. "How do you feel?" Diana asked him all attention on him.

The chibi wolf-boy lazily turned his head towards them, his eyes only half-open. "Weak," he said. "And tired." He sounded tired too. "Well we better leave to this peaceful place soon, your chibi body isn't the best to permanently fix your leg." Diana said.

"What do you mean?" Shika asked. "Well, his chibi body is much more fragile as you are, compared to normal bones so what I'm saying is he'll fall asleep forever unless I can operate on him in his normal size." She explained.

"Then we do need to hurry, carry Chris and follow me please!" Shika exclaimed then they ran out the door while Chris was on the verge to falling asleep again. Diana had taken her supply bag with her as they ran in case of another accident.

They ran and ran until they reached the waterfall Baron was waiting at for them and Diana stopped to take in the sight of such a magnificent creature. "Don't just stand there!" Shika exclaimed. "Hurry up and get on!" she ordered, snapping Diana from her gaze and making her run to the dragon.

"Oh I have so many questions to ask, I've never seen a dragon before and neither had any of the townspeople I've met they said it was all folklore! I could increase the knowledge of science and perhaps medical treatments as well! What an opportunity it is to actually ride on too!" she exclaimed.

"Enough about your studies we need to hurry, I'm scared for Chris!" Shika yelled. "I agree, I will answer your questions later, for now to the temple of light." Baron said. (I was SO lazy I didn't want to think of a name)

"You talk!?" Diana exclaimed. "Wonderful!" "DIANA!" Shika bellowed. "Right, sorry to the temple it is!" she corrected herself.

They flew high in the sky flying out of view of the village below as they flew over the forest and past a lake. "There it is." Baron declared as an island came into view as it was sitting in the middle of the lake.

"But all I see is a temple top sticking out from the water, we don't need to go in do we?" Shika asked. There was a stone platform on the temple when they reached it and it was big enough for Baron to land on it.

When they got off he shook his head. "No, you do not need to go down into what lies under the water, you just need to get to the top of this temple." He said looking up at it.

"How bizarre, it seems to look like a Mayan temple but there are some Egyptian like symbols engraved in it along with a strange language that must come from ancient times on this planet, fascinating." Diana said.

"Forget about the engravings and culture I want to return to normal and help Chris!" Shika fumed. "Alright, alright, I'm hurrying!" Diana began to climb the steps with Shika upwards.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic and co

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had followed a small trail of small footprints and line marks from the sleigh until they came to the mountain and climb up following the paw prints and the tilled earth. "Where the hell are they going?"

They followed the tracks until they lost it in a grass patch right outside of the forest. "Do you think Chris used his dimension ability?" Sonic asked then they saw specks of blood and four large talon marks in the earth while some of the trees were brunt then frozen.

"No, it looks like a battle took place here, let's go." Shadow said then the three of them ran off into the trees. They ran all the way until they saw the village and the stopped by an old woman sitting in a chair outside her home.

"Excuse me," Sonic said. "But have you seen two chibi's? One might be a wolf though?" he asked.

The woman looked at them in surprise. "Why yes I have, do you know them?" she said giving herself a small push on the chair.

"Well yes there are friends, but we don't know where they are so do you know?" Shadow asked.

"Well when they came here a young girl was trying her best to carry a young boy who was badly injured, looked to me like a dragon bite but you never know, the girl said it was a fererin, those nasty little raptors, I sent someone to get the village doctor who isn't from around here like them and they treated him." she explained.

"Well do you know where they are now?" Sonic asked getting impatient now knowing Chris was hurt. "I'm not sure, suddenly the young girl and our doctor who was carrying the young boy burst out of the door back to where they came from and I swear I saw a great red dragon flying towards the sacred temple." She said.

"And where is this sacred temple?" Shadow asked also getting impatient. "You'll need a boat to reach it, just head north." She instructed pointing towards north and without another word the three of them ran off in that direction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Temple

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had run to the top of the steps and it was a large round stone clearing with a wall on the back. In the center sides of the circle platform were strange markings like some secret language and designs in the form of a circle, there were four.

Diana looked at them then at a pedestal with a book on it. "Wait here for a moment," she said then ran to the book and stood behind the stand to reach for it.

She didn't need to open it because the book glowed to her touch and opened to a page with two figures floating above the circles in a light. She looked at the strange writing down below the picture and somehow knew what it said.

"Shika," she called. "I need you to lay Chris in one of those circles then go and stand in another." She instructed.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Shika answered confused. "Just do it! I know how to help." She reassured and Shika obeyed by laying Chris in a circle then standing in the one next to him.

"Alright, please remain relaxed." Diana said in her doctor's tone. She looked back at the letters and began to chant to herself and Shika began to feel strange.

Diana's voice was echoing in her ears but it was blending together at different times with other voices and some were slow while her's was fast then she finally closed her eyes as her body and Chris' floated into the air upright.

A light shot down all the way into the sky brightly while clouds circled above them and the writing in the circles floated up but in a twisting spiral pattern all the way into the sky as well, a never ending chain then the letters were being written on the two chibi's skin.

Diana continued her chant as though in a trance then stopped when Chris' body and Shika's glowed, the writing still there and she stood there in awe at the sight while lightning struck here and there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic and co

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They reached the shored when two bright lights shot up into circling clouds and the three had a gut feeling it was their friends. Sonic went back about a mile while Shadow followed in curiosity then the blue hedgehog suddenly burst foreword.

"THIS BETTER WORK!" he shouted then when his feet hit the water he didn't stop, he was literally running on water. Shadow didn't need to run that fast since his shoes hovered actually and he followed just as fast.

"Wait!" Knuckles yelled but he was already gone. The red echidna growled to himself, he cant run that fast.

He had an idea and plowed into the water without surfacing as he used his hands to pull himself along the sea bed at just the same speed hoping he had enough breath until he got there.

They reached the temple and were amazed by the giant red dragon waiting on a platform but they shook it off as they attempted to run up the steps but the dragon himself stopped them.

"I cannot allow you to interfere." He said. "But our friends are up there!" Sonic protested by now knuckles had finally swum to the surface and grabbed the edge of the platform to pull him up gasping for air.

"So you are friends of the two chibi's?" he asked. They nodded. "We heard that Chris was injured and we've been looking for them for a long time now!" Shadow exclaimed.

Knuckles came running up t them panting. "Have. . . . you seen Shika?" he panted. Baron nodded. "I'm sorry about your friend Chris, I was possessed by evil magic that had come while I was in an ancient sleep and I couldn't stop myself until they saved me." He explained then looked up the steps.

"If you go up there **you must not interfere!**" he said sternly then moved out of the way for the three to sprint up the steps and Knuckles was obviously last.

When they reached the top they gasped. Chris and Shika were still floating with the writing on their skin before they flashed and suddenly were back to their original size. The writing on their skin disappeared but the writing spiraling around them went into their mouths before coming to an end and setting them back on the ground as the light faded and the sky returned to normal.

"That was amazing!" Diana exclaimed. "I mean I've heard about such things in the village but this is outstanding! I wonder what else is on this planet!" she said then she saw Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles.

"No way!" she said. "Sonic the hedgehog is here!? This HAS to be a dream!" she exclaimed then they heard a groan from Shika.

Said witchling opened her eyes only to wobble a little. "Whoa, this feels weird." She said catching her balance then looked at Chris who was waking up since the light laid him back down onto the ground.

She rushed out of the circle and stopped when she saw what Diana was yelling about.

"Guys," she whispered in amazement then remembered Chris and rushed to his side. Everyone followed and winced when they saw the injury and some seeing it still there.

Because he was no longer a chibi it seemed to have expanded and it went to his foot to his knee, they could see some bone sticking out since the wrappings Diana put n weren't his size anymore and the blood began to flow again.

Sonic and Shadow turned their heads away unable to look at such a wound and on their Chris too! Said wolf boy was assisted by Shika since Sonic and Shadow were avoiding any sight of his leg and then he gripped his leg in pain hissing.

They could tell he was still exhausted by the fact he couldn't even open his eyes or sit up without help.

"We need to get him to the infirmary on the ship." Knuckles said staying close to Shika's side. "You have a ship?" Diana asked. "Of course," Sonic said. "How do you think we got here from earth?"

"We'll talk about it later we need to get him back to your ship and fast so I can treat his wound depending on what you have there." She said in a more serious doctor's tone again.

"Right," Sonic said. "But how will we get back?" he asked. "With Baron of course." Shika said in an 'it's so obvious' tone.

"You mean the dragon?" Knuckles cut it and she nodded. "Then let's go." Shadow said scooping Chris up carefully but faster so he beat Sonic to it.

Said blue hedgehog scowled at him as they all headed back to the giant red dragon who waited for them. "Sorry," the dragon said. "But I can only carry four of you." He said.

Knuckles jumped on with Shika, Chris, and Diana. "Sorry but I am NOT going to run underwater again, I nearly drowned." He replied and the unlucky hedgehogs sighed as Baron took off and they began to run all the while taking shots at trying to hit each other to be closer to the flying dragon then the other.

All the while they ran a good ways from each other careful off waves and couldn't help but feel like someone was watching them and they were right. Beneath the waves a strange creature the same size of Chris only with two legs with fins lining them and arms with webbed feet and hand while a long tail came out of the back of its head and its full blue eyes watched them before swimming down to report.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lolli: I felt SOOOO guilty because I didn't upload since like a month or two PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Shadow: Well this is getting interesting you've even added dragons.

Sonic: But how could you do that to poor Chris!?

Knuckles: I always have to take the hard way.

Lolli: Blame your animators, they're the ones who made your sole purpose in life guarding a giant glowing jewel.

Shika: That's kinda sad actually.

Knuckles: I do more then just guard the master emerald! I have to balance the structure of Chaos and peace in the world.

Lolli: Well I don't see you doing any balancing as such, it seems Sonic and Shadow get more action in that half then you.

Knuckles: growls.

Shika: Now come on *pets Knuckles* don't be a Mr. Grumpy now.

Everyone minus Knuckles: *Laughs*

Chris: Well I wonder what that thing watching us was.

Lolli: You'll find out next chapter, so pease R&R.

Shika: Wait! Lolli also needs help in choosing who will get with Chris so please send us your opinion and depending on how many are sent to her from different people she'll write a better Yoai scene *bows* thank you.


	10. A kidnapping

Return

Chapter 9

I GOT MY SPARK BACK AND I'M WRITING AGAIN! WHOOO!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They made it back to the ship and Diana immediately began to treat Chris' wound which meant kicking everyone out except for Tails and Shika who could help using skill and magic.

Afterwards they concluded that Chris' leg should heal in a week with help of Shika's magic and Diana's skill but until then he would need a crutch.

For the moment Chris was resting and so was Shika since after traveling for a day straight while battling a dragon and turning back into their full forms, they were pretty exhausted.

Leaving them to sleep, Sonic and co walked to the main bridge to find out more about their newest member of the team Diana.

A few minuets later, "Okay, so your name is Diana Elli from Kamara Hospial and you were sent here just like Chris and Shika?" Sonic asked.

"Apparently, but I still don't know what all of this is about, and if Chris and Shika are from another world why does Chris have ears and a tail and why can Shika use magic?" she asked.

"Well," Knuckles sighed before they explained everything about strange machines and the four chosen as well as the Dmitry incident explaining the ears and magic part.

When they were done Diala nodded. "My, that's something you don't hear often. So I'm one of these chosen four who are being hunted by these large menacing machines?" she questions.

They all nodded. "Hm, then we're missing one person." She said. "What?" Knuckles asked. "Well you said that there are four chosen that would be me, Chris and Shika meaning we're missing one other person who could be anywhere and anyone on this planet." She explained.

"Oh yeah," began Tails. "We weren't really paying attention or looking for the other chosen because we were busy trying to figure this all out until Chris and Shika ran away and found you." He stated.

"Well then now that everything's settled why don't we begin our search?" she asked.

"Yeah but how? We don't have anyway to track this person nor do we know if this person is actually a good guy or girl, plus we still don't have a complete idea on what this planet is so far." Shadow explained.

"Wow, thanks Mr. Negative way to look at the Brightside." Sonic teased. "We have a good view of some of this bizarre planet and I we need more help we can just go to that dwarf man, he can tell us more about this legend and what else there is." He said with a happy tone.

Diana just watched as the two got into an argument when she turned to tails. 'Not really the best of friends now are they?" she said.

"Yeah, those two never get along they just seem to be too different and then again," he looke around before leaning in to whisper.

"Both of them have a thing for Chris and are in some kind of competition for him so this is on an entire different level of enemies." He said and Diana giggled.

"Well the this whole trip might be more interesting then I thought." She smiled. Later on since Sonic and Shadow both wouldn't stop arguing Knuckles had too knock them both out which was easy since they hardly noticed him while they bickered.

It was really late and everyone had gone to bed while Diana had a room set up for her since the ship was so damn big and in the dark halls a small little creature looked around before shooting through like a flying light through the corridors.

The creature had a small Chao-like body with fin-like feet and on it's rabbit-like arms were fins coming from the sides and it's head was a nice round head with two big full crystal blue eyes and two long antennas flowing back with a nice silver shine and it was bright blue with some mix of green while it glowed softly. The creature also looked furry though it was actually scaly.

At the moment while it whizzed through the halls in front of Shadow's door it flipped back around and floated slowly to the ground before cautiously peaking in to see Shadows sleeping figure on his bed.

Blinking twice it gliding into his room slowly watching his chest rise and fall while floating up and looking over him.

With a small and soft voice it began to sing a small tune and suddenly Shadow's body began to act on its own by getting up and facing it while he was still asleep.

The creature closed its eyes as it began to sing the little lullaby and float out of his room with him in tow still asleep.

He was led y the creature all the way of the ship and towards the river where it dove into it the voice still audible to the hedgehogs ears as it swam with the current following the fish-like Chao and soon at the edge of the river leading to the ocean (not with a waterfall here) a bunch more of the Chao beings only bigger came and grabbed his arms and legs leading him below the water with a special magic all while the hedgehog slept.

In the mourning Chris and Shika were still asleep while everyone went on with their day except for one.

It's past noon and Knuckles was standing in the back of the main bridge arms crossed in deep thought. "What's the matter Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow hasn't come out of his room and no ones seen him even though his door is open. Where do you think he would've gone?" he pointed out.

Sonic just shrugged. "Beats me, besides he can do whatever he wants." He said not caring in the least bit. _'As expected of him,' _Knuckles mentally sighed then went to Tails.

"Hey Tails,' he said. "Have you seen Shadow around?" he asked. The yellow-orange fox shook his head. "Nope, sorry, but we can check the ships security cameras if you want." He suggested.

"Okay then," he agreed then Tails led them to a small screen at the far left of the main equipment and typed some things in.

"Okay then first lets check the halls." He said and on the screen it began to flip through and show all the different halls of the ship but for the time just the ones around Shadows room.

At fist nothing then a small thin streak of white. "What was that?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know, it was too fast but it wasn't Sonic." Tails said trying to zoom in on the flash but still nothing.

"Well let's try to follow it." Knuckles said. Tails nodded and typed in some more things in the computer which led in following the flash.

When it stopped and a body form could be seen Tails paused it for them to see the Chao-like being and they watched it as it crept into Shadows room and soon after wards they found said sleeping hedgehog following the creature in a trance as they left the ship.

"Well now we know what happened." Tails said. "Great, but where did he go after that?" Knuckles asked. "Bet you Chris could find out." The fox replied.

"But he's still asleep not to mention injured." Knuckles said then as if on que, Chris came limping into the room with his crutch and it was clear he was still very tired.

"Hey Chris," he greeted. "Hey Sonic," Chris smiled before yawning. "Well speak of the devil." Knuckles muttered then he and Tails made their way over to him. "Hey Chris?" asked Tails.

"Yes?" answered a sleepy sounding teen. "We were wondering if you could track Shadow, apparently something took him last night and he left the ship unknown." He explained.

Sonic looked annoyed but said nothing because Knuckles was giving him a 'say anything and I'll kill you' look which the blue hedgehog knew very well.

"Okay, but what do you mean something took him?" Chris asked then Tails and Knuckles explained what they had seen on the security readings from last night.

"Weird, and you think I might be able to find him in wolf form?" he asked tilting his head to the side with half-lidded eyes since that's all he could manage.

The two nodded when Chris spoke up again. "Well I don't thin I can go into wolf form while I'm injured and wrapped up like this," he began.

"Than how can we find him?" Tails asked but Chris stopped him. "However I don't have to be a wolf in order to track him, I can find him while like this so don't worry." He said rubbing his left eye.

"Alright then, if it works for you I guess." Tails said then they commenced the search. They formed a team of Knuckles, Tails, Chris, and an unwilling Sonic as they went from Shadows room through the halls and out the ship.

They helped Chris as they walked up the rolling green hills and down while following the dirt pathway that ended when they were in the forest and turned into the trees away from it.

"Weird," Chris said. "The further we go along the more I start to smell something like a chao but slightly different." He stated. Sonic stifled a laugh. "So the Big and scary Shadow was kidnapped by something like a chao?" he asked.

Chris ignored him cause he was too tired then they came along the river not too far away from the sea were Chris stopped. "What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"That's it," the teen replied. "Huh?" the group asked. "This is where the trail ends, he must've gone into the water at some point because the water most likely washed away his scent, thus I can't lead you guys on any farther." He explained looking down kinda sad.

"But you tried your best right?" Sonic said trying to cheer him up. "Yeah but I don't get it, don't you and Shadow both hate water? If so then why would he go down into it?" he asked.

They all looked into the water that Shadow's trail had ended in when Chris saw two eyes on a rock looking back at him but he saw them only for a moment before the strange eyes on the rock swam away in the blink of an eye.

"What was that!?" he exclaimed looking farther into the water. "What was what?" they asked him. "I swore I saw something like two green eyes staring at me but then they swam away just like that." He explained with a snap of his fingers.

They all looked at the spot he was motioning too but when they saw nothing they shrugged. "Could've been anything but for now how will we find Shadow?" Tails asked.

The reason Knuckles had been quiet for so long was because he was staring into the deeper part of the pond when a huge shadow with three fins on the side moved and the body itself was bigger then him.

He watched with wide eyes as he caught a detailed glimpse of the side of the mouth and saw nothing but some teeth and an eye staring at him when the thing swam off into the darker parts of the water with its large tail. (note the body is like a Coelacanth only bigger and the head is a bit wider with a large bottom jaw)

"Well I don't suggest we go swimming." He said stepping away from the water. "Why not?" asked Chris while Sonic gave him thumbs up in agreement. "Because there's something in that water I don't think is none too friendly." He explained.

"So he was kidnapped then eaten?" Sonic asked a little hopefully. "No I don't think that's how it was." Tails shook his head.

"Because on the recording we saw it looked like he went willingly only he was asleep meaning he was hypnotized by that small weird chao." explained the orange fox.

"Then what about the creature inside this pond?" Knuckles asked. "Well by the looks of it this pond has an underwater tunnel leading to the ocean so it could've come here when Shadow wasn't here." Chris explained.

"Then what do we do in the mean time?" Sonic asked. They all looked into the water. "Well," Tails began. "We can't go in to try a trace of Shadow, Chris can't track him and we don't know if that thing was here before hand or not." He said.

"So?" Sonic pushed. "For now we'll have to go back and get the proper equipment to get rid of that thing and travel down the tunnel in search of any trace of Shadow." Chris answered.

Sonic was somewhat happy that Shadow was gone but then felt some annoyance against him. '_Grrrrrr, damn it Shadow! Why do you have to get kidnapped by a little Chao and worry Chris! It's your fault he's upset! Ugh when we find you I'll make sure to kill you myself!' _he thought on their way back to the ship.

Chris excused himself to go back to sleep since they did walk a lot and he was still tired and injured and Sonic finally gave in to Knuckles and Tails, agreeing to actually help them in their search.

Unfortunately Tails forgot to ask Chris about any equipment that could help them before he fell asleep which left them in a ditch and this time Cream was getting acquainted with Diana helping her out around the ship and as for a certain little witchling who was starting to wake up herself when the worst thing could've happened.

"What did you do to my little wolf!?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lolli: Whoo! Feels great to get back on the horse again!

Chris: zZz

Sonic: 'Bout time

Diana and Shika: *sigh* welcome back.

Lolli: *pout and glare* not much of a welcoming wagon are you guys?

Diana: But I just got here and still don't get it? What can I even do anyways?

Shika: I wasn't even in this Chapter at all!

Lolli: But you'll be in the next one and I know you all know who came to visit.

Everyone: oh god. . . . . .

Lolli: Till next time! Cheer me on till then!


	11. A random day on the ship

Return Chapter 10

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lolli: Whoo! I GOT MY FLAME BACK AGAIN! After reading like tons of those Sonris stories (I saw the in one of my fav fluffy stories)

Shika: Let's hope it stays that way.

Diana: Be quiet she's starting the story! *hush hush*

Shika: Gee sorry,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What did you do to my little wolf!?" a familiar voice rang throughout the ship as someone ran through the hallways to the main bridge.

"Calm down Dmitry!" squealed another familiar voice. At the whole shout and name everyone who knew those voices flinched while Diana just sat there and looked around confused as a man in a nice suit and a girl in a frilly outfit came running into the room except the girl who was floating on a puffy cloud.

He first stormed up to Sonic angrily. "You haven't been very good to my little Wolf at all!" he shouted. "What!" the hedgehog shouted.

"You've been mistreating my treasure! He's leg is wounded now how do you explain that!?" he fumed.

Alice hopped off her cloud and skipped to Knuckles. "Hello Ku-nuky , do you happen to know where my little apprentice is? " she asked in a sickenly sweet tone.

Knuckles was going to tell her not to call him that but she was quite the mysterious one so he brushed it off and sighed. "In her room asleep from recent events." He said.

"Aw," little Alice pouted. "Can I go see her? " she asked giving puppy eyes. Knuckles' eyebrow twitched. "No one can get into her room though." He said slightly growling, GAH! He hated how sick her voice was, it really annoyed him.

Back with Sonic and Dmitry, Sonic finished the incident with the dragon and run away while Dmitry had him in choke.

"All of that happened because you were watching him! It's **you're** fault he was hurt!" Dmitry said before the two started fighting again.

Alice had grabbed Knuckles hand. "Well whatever, you can just take me to her room. " She said smiling and when he opened his mouth to protest and to take his hand back her eyes narrowed as her pupils thinned a bit as she continued to smile and her grip on his hand strengthened to a terrifying strength that hurt even his hands.

"You **WILL **take me to her room like a polite gentlemen right? " she said her voice still sweet but with poison and death on the tip of her tongue that made Knuckles unwillingly go.

Sonic and Dmitry were still fighting. "If you don't take care of my little wolf I'll take him back!" Dmitry shouted.

"Who ever said he was yours!" Sonic said aiming a kick when Dmitry was blocking and punching.

"I say he is ever since I claimed his lips!" he exclaimed smirking confidently while Sonic gasped. "You probably stole it while he was unconscious you Pedo!" the hedgehog said going in to attack again.

Meanwhile Diana and Tails were just sitting there watching the whole thing when Amy walked in and things became even more amusing.

Seeing her beloved Sonic being attacked by some weird guy she growled and brought out her hammer. "Hey leave my Sonic alone!" she said charging but Dmitry merely dodged.

When he stopped he gasped at Sonic. "So you're two-timing him! Well that settles it! I'm taking my little wolf back!" he said crossing his arms.

"This is better then realities TV show back on earth." Diana whispered to Tails who nodded not entirely sure if he had ever seen one of those.

"Two-timing who!?" shouted Amy who was glaring at both Dmitry and Sonic who had ignored her. "Like hell you're going to take him!" Sonic shouted and the fight between the two began again.

Her patience was thinning as the two continued to fight and argue while ignoring her and you know how she hates that. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" she screamed and all feel still.

In attack poses, Sonic and Dmitry looked at the fuming pink Amy who had a freaky look in her eyes. Dmitry, being the smart devil he is, straightened himself up and had the sly look in his eyes towards Sonic.

"I see why you're two-timing him, she is very cute." He said and Amy faltered before taking up the comment. "Why thank you," then she shot her eyes tow Sonic. "Two-timing?" she asked in a deadly tone.

Sonic knew he was in the shit now and held his arms up in defense. "I'm not two-timing anyone, he's just saying that to get under your skin and prove how weak you are." He said with the evil idea.

Amy spun around to face Dmitry who merely sighed. "You should never lie to a lady, it's quite rude, I only wanted to tell her for her benefit and so she can finally figure out the truth." He said like a professional actor.

While Amy spun around she didn't even give Sonic time to think she just grabbed him in a choke. "What two-timing!?" she demanded before shaking him. "What is he talking about? What are doing behind my back!? Tell me!" she yelled.

Dmitry snickered at the torture the hedgehog was receiving and was currently enjoying the show when he spotted Tails and Diana. "So there are more beings in the ship," he said then walked over to him.

"How can you put up with him? And who are you anyways?" he asked. "Uh, I'm Diana and I just got here." Said doctor answered. "And I'm Tails, the pilot of this ship." The orange fox answered.

"Huh, well you better not be mistreating my little wolf as well." He glared. They both put their arms up in defense. "No," Tails said. "We're the ones who helped him out with his injuries and makes sure he has plenty of rest." Diana explained. "Sam with Shika too." Tails grinned nervously.

Dmitry smiled. "Well as long as you keep that blue menace away from my little wolf and prevent him from being harmed you two are on my white list." He stated happily.

"That's good to hear." They sweat dropped. Sonic finally ran all the way outside at super speed just to get Amy off his back even though he would be ten times as furious when he got back, or maybe she'll cool down.

"Wait a minuet," Dmitry said. "Where'd Alice go?" he asked. "I think to see Shika with Knuckles." Tails answered.

*Alice*

She dragged Knuckles down the hall talking to him and asking questions about how Shika had been doing and the red echidna would want nothing more then to die. Hearing her voice was bad enough but talk and answer her questions? Only for a death wish, he thought, only for a death wish.

Finally she stopped at an intersection. "Now which way do we go?" she asked with her death grip on Knuckles. He looked at the hallways and thought about where each one led. One to Shika, another to a secret room Chris won't let anyone see, and three a very awful room.

For a moment he thought about the torturous room but Alice grew up in a haunted mansion with bloody arms and dead bodies, it probably wouldn't work to throw her in boiling water.

"Left one," he answered and off to Shika they went. When they approached the door Alice finally let go of Knuckles and jumped up while clapping. "Is this it ? Is this it!? " she asked.

He merely nodded as she touched the door. "Such a simple charm, silly girl hasn't been practicing. " she said then her expression darkened. "I'll see to it that she studies more from now on." She said sweetly but dark at the same time and the door slid open with a snap of her fingers.

Knuckles stood back a ways waiting for Alice to walk in further before he entered the room. When they did enter he stopped to look around in awe at the amazing set before him.

"I guess she can pull a few tricks." Alice said her hands on her hips. "But she can't stop here." She walked over to the bed.

Looking over at the sleeping form of Shika in her Pj's under the covers he spotted something red cuddled in her arms.

Leaning in to take a closer look his eyes widened at what he saw and opened his mouth in shock while he was about to say something when-

0-0-0-0

Chris sprang into an upright position in his bed as though he had a nightmare "I feel like Shika's going to kill me for some reason." He stated white as a sheet.

After letting his pulse settle down he laid down and curled into a ball shivering as he tried to go back to sleep.

0-0-0-0

It was a stuffed doll that looked like him, and Shika happily cradled it in her arms while she slept. Stumbling back a bit Alice smiled. "Now isn't that sweet? " she asked then reached into her pocket to pull out a small bell.

"Wakey~ Wakey~ Little witchling~ " Then the bell began to ring rapidly shooting Shika upright while Knuckles had already fled. "What!? Who!? Where!?" the girl exclaimed as she looked around then saw Alice in her room and screamed a bit in shock.

"What are you doing here!?" she exclaimed. "Well it's seems you're all better now so why don't we start training~ ?" the young girl asked putting the bell away.

Alice had on a smiling childish face with a dark and evil aura around it and Shika gulped. "Oh great," then the door shut and thus began the torture-I mean training.

Knuckles was out in the hall a hand held to his chest and shock written all over his face before he took off down the hall all the way to the shower to soak himself in the icy spray to make sure this wasn't a dream.

*Sonic*

The blue hedgehog was getting a good beating from Amy who was beyond pissed now, she was swinging her hammer making dents in the tables and walls while also delivering kicks and punches whenever she could.

Sonic was doing well to dodge but when he was hit with he massive strength of her hammer or fist he would be slowed down and soon he was left vulnerable.

"Only one thing I can do now." He said then in a blue flash he was gone. "SONIC!" Amy screamed. "You better get back here and face me or so help me I'm going to kill you for sure!" she screamed.

Too bad Sonic didn't hear it, he had run far away by now and was resting by the river covered in blackish bruises from whatever fur he lost and whatever was dark enough to see.

He was panting exhausted from the get away before he sighed in relief. 'I hope she calms down by time I run back.' He thought then spotted something in the water near him.

A pair of greenish eyes was watching him and he could make out a familiar form beneath the water before a small gasp came from it then it dove underwater swimming away.

"Oh no you don't!" he said gathering the energy to run after it. The creature was the one from the security cameras in the ship meaning this thing took Shadow!

Now why is Sonic bothering to try and catch Shadow's kidnapper? Well that's because he knows that when Shadow isn't around and no one knows where he is Chris will worry about him and as much as he would like to have the human to himself he can't when Chris is thinking about Shadow!

The little chao thing led him to the lake where Chris and Tails confirmed the dangerous sea creature was in and how this is the last spot Shadow was before he disappeared.

By now he had lost track of the little chao and stopped to a dead halt when he reached the waters edge. Looking in he didn't see the deadly creature but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Well I guess I have to go back." He said slightly relieved. He turned and started to walk away when the water splashed and the sound of something rising came from behind.

'Don't tell me,' he thought slowly turning around. 'Yup, I knew it.' He was now looking up at a long necked monster, not like the one he had seen earlier with Chris and Tails.

This one had a long neck with blackish-greenish skin and a long and wide mouth with a big sack hanging from his chin folded up against its neck like a frogs.

The creature snarled at Sonic then opened its mouth wide to a snapping angle that no one, not even a snake, could pull off.

It let off a horrible howl and Sonic gulped. "Oh well at least this thing isn't Amy." He shrugged then prepared to fight. The monster did nothing at first except stare and hiss before opening its mouth opened again and bended back, ready to strike, and Sonic was ready to run.

Suddenly the earth beneath Sonics feat shook and the monster halted its attack when a very angry voice screamed. "SONIC!!!!!" and said hedgehogs eyes widened as he saw a stampeding spec of pink running towards him.

"Oh no way," he gasped as the spec grew into a pissed off Amy who had her hammer out and ready to smash anything that was in her way and she was running for Sonic.

"HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!" she screamed aiming at his head only Sonic dodged at the last moment and she had struck the monster instead.

It screeched as she fell down dazed while it thrashed around then was opening its mouth to swallow her.

"Not today buddy!" Sonic said saving Amy from the monster as it slammed hard into the ground with a crack. It pulled back with a loud and agonizing whine before giving one hateful glare at the two hedgehogs then slinking back into the water having taken enough abuse.

Sonic sighed while Amy blinked for a second then squealed and locking her arms around Sonic. "Oh Sonic! You really do care!" she cried then squeezed all of the air out of him and if he wasn't blue already he'd be turning it right now.

"A. . my, . . can't. . . breathe." He gasped and she loosened her grip but didn't let go. "And after all this time of avoiding me I thought you didn't care-gasp- maybe! Maybe you have feelings for me after all and you're too shy to pledge your love too me! Oh Sonic!" she exclaimed.

'_Since when has she been this delusional? Oh yeah, for as long as I've known her.' _He thought trying to pry her off. "Well, I have some more things for Chris and Tails so we need to get back now." He said.

She finally let go but too quickly so she fell back. "But that'll ruin our romantic moment! Can't we stay for a little longer?" she asked with big puppy eyes.

After the many times she's used her puppy eyes Sonic has then become immune. "So that thing can come back and get us?" he asked. "I'll just smash him away with my hammer." She scoffed.

"Well I'd love to see that but we should really get going, I don't ever want to know what Dmitry might be doing to m-Chris.' He said quickly then waved. "Better hurry up!" he said then sped off. '_I almost said my Chris back there, better be more careful.' _ He thought as he ran back to the ship leaving Amy to boil then sprint after.

*Dmitry*

The vampire had wanted to go to Chris' room but the door was locked with special sensors that didn't recognize him so he was stuck no matter how hard he tried.

In the meantime he had gotten acquainted with Diana, Tails, Cream, and Cheese as he sipped on some tea the little bunny served with cakes.

"You would think that, that noisy hedgehog would learn a thing or two from such proper such as yourselves." He said taking a sip.

"Well we do try sometimes," Tails sweat dropped. "But no one can get him to stand still long enough." He joked nervously.

"Does Amy usually get this angry at him?" Diana asked. "Oh yes," Tails and cream answered quickly. "She's been trying at his heart for a long tie now and every time he skips a date or doesn't pay attention to her for a long time she gets mad and searches for his head." Tails explained.

"If only she could catch it." Dmitry said. "Yeah," Diana said. "But what about Shadow?" she asked.

"He used to work for Eggman but helped us out in the end and ever since he's started hanging out with us after we found him at Dmitry and Alice's mansion." Cream answered.

"He was staying with us to study the strange occurrences with the robot attacks related to some other incident apparently." Dmitry said taking a bit of a small muffin.

"Wow, sounds like you've had quite the eventful lives now huh?" Diana commented. Suddenly a blue blur shot past them and back stopped in front of the table looking at everyone before growling at Dmitry. "You better not have molested Chris while I was gone." He glared.

"Molested!?" Diana gasped. "That's kind of a story only Chris or Shadow can tell." Tails sighed.

Dmitry glared back. "I haven't even been able to get into my little wolfs room so I couldn't see him at all." He said.

Knuckles walked in with a worried and confused expression. "What's the matter?" Cream asked. "Huh? Oh-it's nothing." The echidna said turning away from the group.

Diana grinned mischievously. "I smell a secret," she snickered then gave a mischievous look at Knuckles who shivered. "I have a tendency that when I hear about a secret I MUST know what it is and I guarantee you I will find out." She said then skipped out of the room.

Everyone stared at Diana's retreating form in shock. "Is it me, or did she act like Alice for a moment?" Dmitry sweat dropped.

"I'm surprised she has such a personality, it's kinda scary." Sonic replied. "Well anyway, how'd you handle Amy?" Tails asked.

"Well," the hedgehog scratched his head then explained everything from running to the monster then Amy coming out of no where and the suffocating grasp of her death hold to the point where he ran away from her to here.

"She's going to be mad at you again." Tails sighed. "I wonder how long this will continue, you might even break your old record!" Cream said.

"Record?" Sonic asked. "Every time you run from Amy we track how long she stays angry and how long you avoid her." Tails answered.

"Interesting, may I join?" Dmitry asked. "You most certainly may not!" Sonic growled. "Anyway, I have some more news about Shadow that I wanted to tell Chris but he's asleep still so it's just us since the rest of those on this ship have their own problems." Sonic shrugged.

"Alright well what is it?" Tails asked. "I saw the thing that took him and I think I might have an idea on what's going on, or how he got past the monster." He said.

"In the video taken by the cameras it was obvious that Shadow was still asleep as he walked through the halls after the little chao as though in a trance, well, I watched that thing dive into the water straight past the monster so I think those monsters protect the little chao while they hide somewhere underneath." He explained.

"Wow Sonic, you actually sound like you've been thinking hard about this?" Tails said. "Anything for Chris," he replied. "So you mean to say that if we can get one of those little chao out of the water and catch it we can find out how they get past those monsters or how they managed to get Shadow into the water?" Cream asked.

"I guess so," Sonic shrugged. "But how will we catch one? We don't know what could lure them out so how?" Tails ask.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and the fire alarm went off before screams could be heard.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lolli: Well that sure took a long time, me and my damn laziness.

Amy: well good for you fo getting it done, now what's with all of this confusion?

Diana: *rubs hands together* hehehehe, just wait, I'll find out soon enough.

Lolli: *hugs* man I love how awkwardly awesome you are! And what confusion? It was just a random lazy day at the ship with a few mysterious that is.

Dmitry: But my little wolf wouldn't let me in!

Lolli: it's called a lock, deal with it.

Shika: *cough*

Lolli: TOO BE CONTINUED SOON ENOUGH! Help me spread SonicXChris ShadowXChris for the few fans that reside!


	12. A Close Battle

Return chp 11

0-0-0-0

Lolli: May contain strong language and I do not own Sonic I just like to toy with them for my own sense of comfort. And so sorry for the long wait.

0-0-0-0

_Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and the fire alarm went off before screams could be heard._

At first they were a little stunned at the sudden explosion but quickly reacted to the screams and ran towards the source.

They found that the whole hallway was on fire and there was a big hole in the wall with another robot like the ones they faced before.

Diana was in the hands of the robot screaming and kicking to no avail. **"Target confirmed, commencing sweep retreat." **It said. "Get me out of here!" she screamed at the group below.

Before any of them could make a move to free her, a large blast attacked the arm of the robot breaking it into pieces, freeing Diana from its grasp.

"WOULD YOU ALL BE QUIET!" a loud voice screamed. They all turned to see Shika standing on the other side of the robot with a staff in her hand and a pissed off face.

"All I want is to sleep in peace," she began slamming the end of the staff onto the ground. "AND HERE COMES A FUCKING ROBOT BREAKING THE SHIP!" she screamed, swinging the staff around to send out a sharp wave of energy that slammed into the robot and sent it crashing into the ground.

They stood back as the infuriated witch swung her staff around, breaking the robot apart and throwing the rest of it, using a strong wind spell to disperse the flames. Looking outside they saw two other smaller robots standing nearby ready to attack.

**"HALT!" **they both exclaimed pointing what looked like swords equipped with guns at her.

An ominous aura gathered around her as she flew out of the hole in the wall and smacked one robot down with her staff. The other pointed and shot at her but she avoided it causing the crushed robot to take the blast and explode.

A chunk of metal from the explosion caught her in the side catching her off guard as she stumbled to the ground.

The standing guard aimed at her again however before it could shoot a certain red figure smashed the gun off.

Recovering Shika stood up to face her savior. "Knuckles!" she cheered. He jumped in front of her protectively.

The robot made no move to attack but seemed to be analyzing the situation. Suddenly turning around it activated rockets on its back, preparing to flee.

"OH no you don't!" our favorite blue hero rocketed past Knuckles and Shika towards the robot with a ring Tails had given him.

Going supersonic he managed to puncture through the middle sending the robot crashing. **"Must. . .report. . .to . . . .F.I.S.T." **the guard said before shutting off. A disturbing beeping noise caught Sonic's attention. "Oh boy," he muttered as he spun around quickly but not fast enough.

The metal menace exploded, sending Sonic flying at the impact crashing into Knuckles, who in return crashed into Shika.

They all hit the ship and fell onto the ground making everyone cringe. Sonic rolled off and groaned in pain while Knuckles rubbed his head before realizing the position he was in.

He was on top of Shika, pinning her down. His face turned redder then anyone would've thought possible and when Shika realized this she blushed feverishly too.

Both stared at each other in that awkward moment of silence before jumping away from each other. "Ah *cough*, you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. . . . thanks." She replied avoiding eye contact. They all turned to look at the remains of the robot and sighed. "Will we ever get a break?" Amy groaned.

"It wouldn't seem so, I guess this means we need to move the ship." Tails sighed. "After the repairs of course." He added going off to get his tools and set the ship on auto repair.

Knuckles helped Shika up while Sonic moved over to them. "These robots are getting annoying, are you two okay?" he asked.

"Fine," they answered not looking at Sonic or each other. The blue hedgehog gave them funny looks before moving over to the hole in the ship, tired, injured, and irritated.

While the ship repaired itself and Tails monitoring the process, Amy, Cream, and Diana found themselves back in the lounge with Cream serving tea acting like nothing had happened at all.

Knuckles and Shika went back to the witches room to 'make sure they were okay' and Sonic went to check on Chris who happily managed to sleep through the whole mess, Dmitry tagged along with Sonic to make sure he didn't 'do anything' to his little wolf.

"*Sigh* might as well enjoy what little peace we have right now before more madness ensues." Diana stated.

"Even though Shadow is still missing?" the little rabbit girl asked. "And the fact Chris is still asleep with Sonic fawning over him and we have a stalking vampire and psycho witch in the ship?" Amy hissed.

"Excuse me? Who's the psycho witch?" Alice asked suddenly appearing beside Diana. Amy immediately stopped talking and took a sip of her tea. Alice huffed and turned towards Diana, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

When she was done Diana was smiling like a giddy school girl while Alice skipped off. "More to be reported!" she giggled.

They watched her leave then turned to Diana. "What was that about?" they leaned in as Diana smiled widely. "It would seem that our shy couple has finally admitted their feelings to each other." She replied.

"Who?" Cream asked. "Shika and Knuckles were caught giving an innocent little kiss, I knew they liked each other!" the doctor squealed.

"Really? Oh how adorable!" Cream replied. "But how did you know?" she added looking back towards the door Alice disappeared through with suspicion.

"Alice of course, she's spying on them like 20-47 and she watched them kiss, how cute now we have more romance on this ship!" Diana grinned with absolute excitement.

"More?" Cream asked. "Yes, first there's the whole love triangle going on with Chris, it's SOOOOO obvious that both Sonic AND Shadow are competing for the boy's attention but Amy is chasing after Sonic all the time making it difficult for our favorite blue hedgehog to get any closer to Chris then he is now which gives Shadow an advantage, not to mention Dmitry hanging around ready to snatch up the dimension wolf in the blink of an eye!" Diana stopped and took a deep breath. "I should write a book about this." She added before sipping her tea.

"So now we have Shika and Knuckle's as a couple? They don't seem to have any problems." Cream mumbled. "Yes, yes, they have a perfectly sweet little romance going on, a great break from the drama of Chris' chapter. But I can't help but wonder." Diana looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Ohh, with Shadow currently missing, Chris' mind is in a wreck trying to find him even though Sonic is trying to win over his affection! With all of this in mind we also have to be on the look-out for the fourth chosen one! Yet at the moment we're busy with repairs and until the ship is fixed and Chris wakes up we can't really continue our search for Shadow much to Sonic's dismay." She sighed.

Silence settled for a while between them, Cream's eyes spinning in confusion as her mind tried to sort out what Diana just said.

"I don't understand," she admitted in defeat. "You will when you're older and reading drama romance novels while watching soap opera's and writing fanfiction." Diana calmly replied.

0-0-0-0

NEXT TIME!: We check in one just what happened to Shadow and we draw ever nearer to the fourth chosen one, Chris back in action! But will it last? Just where will Sonic's romance end up in this crossfire? The world may never know.


End file.
